Réparations
by Alice Saturne
Summary: Harry est sur le point de découvrir que l'apprentissage le plus difficile vient après la formation de Guérisseur, et que les deuxièmes chances se trouvent parfois dans les endroits les plus inattendus. HP/DM Pré-slash/slash; TRADUCTION DE SARA'S GIRL; En cours;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright. Cette fiction a été écrite par** Sara's Girl**, qui m'a gracieusement autorisée à la traduire.

**Notes de la traductrice****: **Commençons par le commencement, c'est à dire la fiche "technique" de cette fiction.

L'auteur est **Sara's Girl**, qui est sans conteste dans mon top 5 personnel des auteurs de fanfictions, tous langages et fandoms confondus. Cette fiction se découpe en **10** **chapitres** et le texte complet est de **92,000** **mots** en anglais (d'après mon expérience de traductrice, le résultat final en français sera probablement un peu plus long). Le rating est** M (Mature)** mais, sans vouloir spoiler n'attendez pas des _lemons_ à n'en plus finir. Le contenu n'est donc pas excessivement explicite, à part quelques exceptions qui viendront plus tard. Des sujets assez difficiles sont abordés, mais le tout est fait avec délicatesse et sans pathos. Cette fiction est un **Slash **et relate une relation entre deux hommes. Vous trouverez le lien vers la fiction en **anglais** sur mon profil.

Quelques informations sur la traduction:

**-** Cette fiction est écrite au présent. Je suis consciente que ce temps est peu utilisé dans les écrits en français, mais en aucun cas je ne dénaturerai le texte en changeant le temps.

- La traduction de cette fiction sera sans aucun doute un travail de longue haleine, mais je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas finir ce que je commence. Je ne la laisserai pas en plan. Je pense pouvoir maintenir la vitesse de croisière à deux chapitres par mois, peut-être plus, selon le temps que j'aurai, et selon la taille des chapitres (certains sont tout simplement éléphantesques)

**-** Si vous souhaitez avoir un aperçu de mon niveau en traduction avant de suivre cette fiction (ce que je comprends parfaitement), je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon profil. J'ai déjà traduit deux OS de l'anglais au français, ils se lisent assez rapidement et vous permettront de vous faire une idée.

- Comme vous pourrez le constater, je ne traduirai pas le nom de **Draco Malfoy**. Je sais que dans la version française, son nom a été traduit en **Drago Malefoy**, mais ayant lu les livres en anglais, je n'ai jamais réussi à m'y habituer.

_- Last but not least, _je ne suis pas une traductrice professionnelle. Si vous trouvez quelques tournures de phrase maladroites, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, et je les améliorerai dans les plus brefs délais. Je ne ferai pas la pêche aux reviews, mais sachez qu'elle sont appréciées, et que j'y réponds.

En m'excusant pour ce pavé de notes, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! **:)**

* * *

**Réparations, **par Sara's Girl

Traduit par Alice Saturne

* * *

Attendez-vous à l'inattendu.

C'est ce que le tuteur leur avait dit, le tout premier jour de leur formation de Guérisseur, en même temps que la garantie qui-n'inspire-pas-vraiment-confiance qu'aucune lecture, aucun essai et aucune formation ne pouvait les préparer à l'expérience réelle du travail avec de vrais patients. Après seulement six jours en tant que Guérisseur stagiaire qualifié à Sainte-Mangouste, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de soupçonner que leur tuteur avait quelque-peu minimisé la chose.

C'est sûr, il ne s'était jamais attendu à passer une bonne partie de sa journée à empêcher la vieille dame rusée du lit quatre de soulager le plateau de la voisine endormi de son gâteau au chocolat.

"Mme Derrida, » appelle-t-il en regardant la sorcière grassouillette se figer, la main tendue, « Je vous ai dit quoi à propos du gâteau ? »

« Euh…qu'il est délicieux et que je devrais vraiment en prendre une part ? » tente-t-elle, et cligne des yeux en direction d'Harry, pleine d'espoir. « Que Rosemary ne va pas manger le sien et qu'il ne faudrait pas gaspiller ? »

Harry soupire et réprime un sourire. Il traverse la pièce en trois grands pas, fait léviter le gâteau de Rosemary sur sa table de nuit d'un mouvement négligeant de sa baguette et le place hors de la portée de Mme Derrida.

« Ça me ressemble bien. Pensez-vous vraiment que l'infirmière Midgen vient de passer vingt minutes à nettoyer votre sang pour que vous recommenciez le sucre ?,» insiste-t-il.

« Hmph, » marmonne Mme Derrida, l'air adéquatement impressionnée.

« Exactement, » dit-il en ramassant son dossier médical et en l'examinant. « Si vous vous comportez bien, vous devriez pouvoir rentrer à la maison dans quelques jours. »

« Et ensuite, que vais-je faire sans vous, Guérisseur Potter ? » demande la vieille dame en battant des cils fins contre ses joues ridées.

La nouveauté du nom n'est pas encore tout à fait passée et, malgré lui, Harry arbore un large sourire lorsque le sentiment chaleureux d'accomplissement inonde ses veines.

« Je suis certain que vous vous débrouillerez, Mme Derrida. »

Flirter avec des patientes octogénaires est un jeu d'enfant; il souhaiterait seulement pouvoir étendre la compétence à quelqu'un d'un peu plus près de son âge. Pas qu'Harry ait le temps pour ça. La Guérison est plus un style de vie qu'une occupation, et cela ne semble pas vouloir changer depuis que la partie Études de sa formation est terminée. Il avait été surpris en découvrant que la plupart des relations semblaient être formées dans le cadre de l'hôpital.

« _S'il ne travaillait pas ici, nous ne nous verrions jamais_, » avait admis la calme-mais-gentille infirmière Midgen le premier jour d'Harry, en pointant du doigt son petit-ami Guérisseur. Il se rappelle vaguement d'elle de Poudlard, et il doit bien admettre qu'il l'a juste un peu collé la semaine dernière. Il pense que c'est le soulagement d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui ne fixe pas sa cicatrice ou ne marche pas sur des œufs autour de lui, comme si il pouvait subir une combustion spontanée à tout moment.

S'appuyant contre le support du bureau des infirmières, rassuré par sa solidité, il s'accorde un moment pour fixer dehors la marée animée des gens: patients, visiteurs et personnel. Le vert citron des Guérisseurs et le bleu délicat des Infirmières contrastent avec le décor nu et clinique. Il en est à la dixième heure de son service de seize heures, mais malgré l'épuisement, Harry ne peut vraiment réprimer l'élan de satisfaction chaleureuse qui ne vient qu'avec le sentiment qu'il est _exactement_ où il doit être. Enfin.

Cela fait plus de cinq ans que la Guerre est finie, même si parfois cela paraît beaucoup plus long. Une fois que l'eau eût coulé sous les ponts, au sens propre comme au figuré, le temps avait semblé se transformer en flot frénétique sans la permission d'Harry. Ayant passé la moitié de sa vie à éviter de justesse sa propre horrible mort et attendu simultanément de causer celle d'un autre, la chute de Voldemort avait laissé Harry quelque peu perdu. Il n'était pas _déprimé_, comme certain l'insinuaient, simplement désorienté.

Il avait emménagé au numéro 12 de la place Grimmaurd.

Détaché et peint, frotté et poli jusqu'à finir par obtenir quelque-chose qui ressemblait plus à une maison qu'à une tombe. Décliné plusieurs offres pour devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel, avec l'explication que ce n'était tout simplement plus la même chose depuis l'école. Suivi Ron en formation d'Auror, à défaut d'une meilleure idée.

Y avait laissé Ron après seulement deux semaines, toujours sans une meilleure idée. Même s'il aurait aimé, à l'époque, avoir une explication plus noble que celle comme quoi combattre la putain de Magie Noire le rendait malade comme pas possible, il n'en avait pas trouvé. Il avait entendu les plus rationnels de ses amis se demander pourquoi, dans ce cas, il avait intégré la formation d'Auror. Harry avait décidé de ne pas leur raconter la vérité, qui était qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé du tout.

Ça avait été l'idée d'Hermione, au final. Tout ça.

« Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire à la Magie Noire, Harry. Tu ne peux pas te couper du monde, » avait-elle dit.

« Il doit y avoir quelque-chose d'utile que je puisse faire pour aider les gens, qui n'aurait rien à voir avec le fait d'être Harry Potter, » avait-il grommelé.

Le prospectus de l'école Curatio "Carrière dans la Guérison" avait atterri à côté de son plateau de petit déjeuner le matin suivant. Harry s'était simplement autorisé un sourire devant le manque de subtilité d'Hermione et avait scanné le texte, les photographies en mouvement de petits sorciers et sorcières en robes vertes aux yeux ensommeillés et aux doigts de fée. La pure _pertinence_ de l'idée l'avait frappé comme l'éclair.

Jamais Harry ne fut plus reconnaissant qu'Hermione lui ait appris à réviser que durant les quatre années d'études éreintantes. Et tout ça l'avait mené à ça –

« – _Harry, _» lance une voix exaspérée quelque part à sa droite. Clignant des paupières, il frotte ses yeux fatigués derrière ses lunettes. Lentement, mais sûrement, la plus petite et plus tenace de ses camarades de formation se fait plus nette devant lui.

« Ouais? »

Cécile lève ses yeux d'un vert boueux au plafond et lui donne un petit coup dans les côtes avec sa baguette, envoyant sous sa peau un frisson froid et acéré, qui n'est pas très différent d'une baffe dans la figure avec un poisson humide.

Il suppose.

« C'était pas obligé, » marmonne-t-il.

« C'était obligé, » affirme-t-elle en repoussant derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés, « on dirait que tu es en train de t'endormir. Apparemment, il y a eu un genre de raid, des Aurors qui ont poursuivi une cellule supposée de Mangemorts en cavale. Ils sont en train d'arriver par Cheminette. »

Harry tend l'oreille. Il se sent galvanisé, par les mots de Cécile ou par son sort du poisson humide, il n'en est pas sûr, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. « Quel est leur état ? »

« Quelques dommages majeurs par sortilèges, » répond Cécile. L'étincelle dans ses yeux fatigués indique clairement qu'elle meurt d'envie d'être impliquée. Il sait qu'il est peu probable qu'ils soient sur la ligne de front cette fois, comme ils sont en formation, mais il y a toujours l'espoir que ce soit une de ces situations pour laquelle toutes les mains seront requises

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, dans ce cas ? » Il lance un petit sourire à Cécile, pousse avec lassitude la porte du bureau des infirmières et la suit jusqu'à l'entrée.

* * *

_OoOoOoO_

* * *

La scène qui les accueille est bruyante, chaotique et frénétique; elle envoie une vague d'adrénaline courir dans les veines d'Harry et chasse efficacement les restes de sa fatigue. L'élan est plus aiguisé, plus doux et plus puissant que n'importe quelle victoire passée, sur le champ de bataille ou sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Une mer bourdonnante de vert et de bleu entoure les corps des trois Aurors inconscients, suspendus en l'air, le visage tourné vers le sol. Lorsque Cécile et lui plongent dans la bagarre, Harry aperçoit Ron qui parle anxieusement au Guérisseur qui lance des Charmes Diagnostiques sur son collègue évanoui. Ses cheveux et sa robe brun-rouille sont débraillés, mais sa silhouette imposante et professionnelle se distingue au milieu du désordre, et Harry ne peut réprimer un petit sourire.

« Potter, Mackenzie!, » aboie le patron et mentor d'Harry, Augustus Tremellen, de quelque-part derrière lui. Ils se tournent, baguettes prêtes. « J'ai besoin que vous utilisiez le transplanage d'escorte pour monter les patients au troisième étage, et que vous restiez hors de notre chemin ! »

En entendant le nom d'Harry, Ron jette un coup d'œil et rencontre les yeux d'Harry. Le regard qu'il lui lance par-dessous la frange est à la fois compatissant, amusé et sinistre.

« Aider pour la grande urgence, tu parles, » marmonne Harry dans sa barbe en enroulant fermement son bras autour de la taille du patient le plus proche. Il le fait transplaner au troisième étage. Le faible craquement qu'il entend lorsqu'il disparaît lui indique que Cécile n'est pas loin derrière.

* * *

_OoOoOoO_

* * *

« Ils pourraient au moins nous laisser faire quelque-chose, » se plaint Terry Boot.

« Nous faisons quelque-chose, » murmure Cécile, la voix emplie de sarcasme. « Nous _observons_. »

Harry pouffe. Ils ont passés les trente dernières minutes à fixer à travers la vitre de la chambre des Aurors blessés par les sortilèges, et il perd rapidement patience. Il n'a jamais bien réagi à l'ordre « _Ne bouge pas et regarde._ »

« Tremellen sort, » murmure un autre stagiaire derrière Harry.

_Enfin_. Le groupe se tourne comme un seul homme pour regarder Tremellen.

« Poussins, » tonne-t-il, et le sourire qui va avec fait tressauter les coins de sa moustache sombre. Harry serre plus fort sa baguette et lève intérieurement les yeux au plafond. Il est peut-être un bon Guérisseur, mais l'homme est un crétin mielleux et condescendant. A côté d'Harry, Cécile sourit mais ses yeux sont froids.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, les trois patients sont maintenant stables, mais ils auront besoin d'une observation attentionnée et de tests réguliers avant de pouvoir être libérés, » dit Tremellen. « Ainsi, j'autorise le meilleur stagiaire à m'assister dans le traitement de ces…patients très importants. »

Un sourire hypocrite étire les lèvres de Tremellen alors qu'il balaie l'assemblée du regard, visiblement en train de savourer l'inhalation collective. Harry se sent s'affaisser un peu, le regard fuyant vers sa droite. Il sait qu'il n'est pas le meilleur. Compétent –d'accord bon avec les patients –absolument mais il n'est pas la star. La plupart du temps, en fait, il adore littéralement ne pas être celui qui se démarque, même si c'est dommage que…

« Guérisseur Potter, » chantonne Tremellen. Harry relève brusquement la tête.

« Oui ?, » demande-t-il. « Je veux dire, euh, oui, Guérisseur Tremellen ? »

« Vous m'assisterez, bien-sûr. Soyez-ici dans une heure. » L'homme agite dédaigneusement la main en direction du groupe, tourne les talons et transplane.

Harry fixe l'endroit où son patron se trouvait, ébahi.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, » demande-t-il à personne en particulier. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y a aucune réponse, mais quelques marmonnements maussades s'élèvent du groupe. Il se frotte les yeux, soupire. Tant pis pour le non-traitement de faveur dont il pensait vraiment pouvoir profiter.

« Je suis désolé, Cécile, » dit-il en se tournant finalement vers elle. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et hausse les épaules.

« Pas grave, » répond-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire qui n'atteint pas tout à fait ses yeux. Envahi par la culpabilité, Harry tripote ses cheveux déjà en bataille d'une main agitée.

« Sérieusement, c'est pas juste. Tu méritais le patient. Tu les mérites toujours. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Yep, » affirme-t-il, rendu véhément par l'honnêteté. Il le sait, et il sait qu'elle le sait, aussi.

« Bah…merde. Si tu te montres aussi raisonnable…, » Cécile baisse un instant les yeux vers le sol et quand elle relève la tête, son visage s'est éclairé et son sourire est sincère, « Foutu Harry Potter. »

« On m'a appelé pire, » lance-t-il, soulagé. Il sait qu'il ne pourrait pas en vouloir à Cécile si elle le détestait par principe, mais elle est visiblement plus solide que ça, et il en est content, « Je t'offre un café au réfectoire ? »

Quand il regarde autour de lui, il est apaisé de constater que la foule de spectateurs bougons s'est dissipée, et que Cécile et lui sont pratiquement seuls dans le corridor.

« Ok. "_Café _",» dit-elle en fronçant son nez délicat d'un air dégoûté, et elle imite des guillemets dramatiques en manquant d'exploser le nez d'Harry au passage. Il esquive.

« On se voit en bas. »

* * *

_OoOoOoO_

* * *

« Guérisseur Tremellen?,» appelle-Harry, et ses chaussures couinent sévèrement sur le sol lustré quand il dérape devant l'autre homme. Celui-ci se retourne.

« Oui, Guérisseur Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« C'est à propos des patients…les Aurors ?, » commence-t-il. Tremellen hausse un sourcil sombre et Harry s'arrête, soudain incertain. « C'est juste que, eh bien, je me demandais si j'étais vraiment le stagiaire le plus méritant. »

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Prend une profonde inspiration par le nez, et détecte l'odeur du nettoyant pour sol au sapin, le genre que les Moldus utilisent, et l'arôme distinct de lavande que dégagent certains charmes de diagnostic.

« Je vous demande pardon? »

« Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir choisi, Monsieur, mais Terry m'a battu à chaque examen pendant la formation, et Cécile est de loin la plus forte du groupe, et je me demandais si… » il s'arrête en voyant l'expression qui se propage sur le visage de plus en plus sombre de Tremellen, la bouche soudainement sèche.

« Monsieur Potter, » dit Tremellen froidement, et il rappelle rapidement et sévèrement à Harry un autre ancien mentor, « Etes-vous en train de questionner mon jugement sur ce problème ? »

L'autre homme fait bien dix centimètres de plus qu'Harry, mais c'est la première fois qu'il se sent intimidé. Il frotte maladroitement ses paumes moites contre le tissu rêche de sa robe. Maintient le contact visuel. Il veut débattre. Pour l'injustice de cette histoire, pour Cécile. Pour le simple désir d'être récompensé pour ce qu'il fait, et pas juste parce qu'il est Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, cependant, sa conscience fait appel à lui d'un voix qui ressemble de façon inquiétante à celle d'Hermione.

_''La ligne est fine entre l'héroïsme et l'auto-sabotage inutile'', _murmure-t-elle, et Harry se mord la langue.

« Alors ? Dois-je comprendre que le grand Harry Potter ne souhaite pas m'assister sur ce dossier ? »

« Non, Guérisseur Tremellen. Je veux dire, je veux toujours vous assister, » dit-il. La moustache tremblote, et Tremellen incline minutieusement la tête.

« Excellent. »

Il s'éloigne à grands pas, sa robe verte bruisse derrière lui. Harry s'adosse contre le mur frais et grimace. Pour la énième fois de sa vie, il souhaite juste avoir appris à fermer sa grande gueule.

* * *

_OoOoOoO_

* * *

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » répète Harry, « j'ai essayé de parler à Tremellen, mais il s'avère que c'est encore plus un connard que je ne le pensais. »

Cécile tient sa tasse de café proche de son visage et repose ses coudes maigres sur le set de table en plastique brillant.

« Je suis habituée, » dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Elle tire du col de sa robe un minuscule serpent argenté suspendu à une chaîne délicate. « Ancienne Serpentard. »

Harry sourit. «Aucun mal à ça, » tente-t-il, mais Cécile rit.

« Tu es désespérément minoritaire ici, » dit-elle en se penchant sur la table pour prendre une frite spongieuse de l'assiette d'Harry.

Contre son gré, la brûlure de l'irritation s'enroule autour de son estomac et il agrippe le bord de la table

« Arrête ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« De piquer dans mon assiette. »

« T'as si faim que ça ?, » demande-t-elle, la tête légèrement inclinée, en le regardant avec curiosité.

« Non. C'est pas ça…c'est… » Harry s'arrête et sent son visage rougir, sans savoir comment s'expliquer.

« T'aimes pas partager ?, » le taquine Cécile, à présent souriante.

« Non !, » frustré, il verse presque la moitié des frites sur une serviette en papier propre et la glisse à travers la table vers Cécile. « C'est juste que je n'aime pas que les gens prennent de la nourriture de mon assiette. »

Il hausse les épaules, gêné. Visiblement, le nombre d'année à être bien nourri qu'il a derrière lui importe peu, il n'a jamais été vraiment capable de supprimer la pulsion profondément tenace de protéger sa nourriture. Dudley, bien sûr, n'a pas eu accès à l'assiette d'Harry depuis des années, mais le malaise ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté.

« Merci, » dit doucement Cécile en attrapant une frite sur la serviette et en la mâchant d'un air pensif. « T'es bizarre, quand-même, tu sais ? »

« Il paraît, » concède-t-il en souriant.

Enfin à l'aise, il s'avachit dans sa chaise et parcourt paresseusement le réfectoire du regard, regarde les employés de la cantine faire des aller-retour, aisément repérables dans leurs uniformes rouge vif parmi les guérisseurs et les visiteurs installés en petits groupes aux différentes tables. Derrière le comptoir, une petite sorcière aux cheveux gris lâche un rire rauque qui attire le regard d'Harry. Elle bat des paupières en direction du grand homme blond qui fait tomber avec ses doigts longs et élégants des Mornilles d'argent dans sa main tendue.

Evidemment, Harry ne peut voir que l'arrière de sa tête, mais il y a quelque-chose de douloureusement familier dans la manière dont l'homme se tient. Le pull gris pâle et le pantalon sombre sont simples, mais distingués, et Harry se surprend à vouloir le regarder. Pas que la personne à laquelle il pense ne voudrait être vu dans des vêtements Moldus, même mort. Son esprit lui joue des tours, bien sûr. Il est assis à côté d'une Serpentard blonde, c'est normal qu'il en ait un autre en tête.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Ô Élu ?, » demande Cécile.

« Quoooooi ? M'appelle pas comme ça !, » se plaint-il, fixant encore distraitement derrière l'épaule de Cécile. Si l'homme pouvait simplement se retourner, il serait capable de regarder ailleurs.

« Je sais que tu ne m'écoutais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry hésite, garde ses yeux fermement fixés sur l'arrière de la tête blonde. Il retient sa respiration, même si c'est ridicule, il le sait. Il n'y aucune chance…

L'homme se tourne légèrement quand il accepte la tasse en carton fumante que lui tend l'employée aux cheveux gris; le visage fin est de profil. Harry se mord la langue, fort.

« Bordel. » Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mais chaque fois qu'il regarde, l'image est la même.

« Éloquent,» pouffe Cécile. Dans sa vision périphérique, Harry la regarde jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, suivre son regard. « Eh bien, Eh bien. Draco Malfoy, rien de moins. »

La légère surprise de son ton s'amplifie encore et encore dans la tête d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que son cerveau est sur le point d'exploser.

« Draco Malfoy, » répète-t-il.

Malfoy, toujours souriant, hoche vivement la tête en direction de la vieille sorcière, se tourne et sort du réfectoire sans le moindre regard en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il _fait_ ici?, » demande-t-il en ramenant finalement son regard sur Cécile.

« Comment tu veux que je le sache ?, » elle hausse délicatement les épaules et essuie ses doigts gras sur la serviette à présent vide. « Est-ce que tu vas manger le reste ? »

Harry jette un coup d'œil à son assiette, distrait. Soudain, il n'a plus faim. « Vas-y, » dit-il en versant le reste des frites sur la serviette de Cécile. « Il faut que j'aille…faire quelque-chose. »

La réapparition soudaine de l'homme qui avait semblé disparaître de la surface de la terre, et ce, sur le lieu de travail d'Harry, rien de moins, justifie définitivement une enquête.

* * *

_OoOoOoO_

* * *

Heureusement, Malfoy ne semble pas pressé. En quelques secondes, Harry l'a presque rattrapé. Après ça, il lui suffit juste de se glisser dans un renfoncement pour se jeter un rapide charme de Désillusion, et de suivre Malfoy jusqu'à sa destination. Presque six ans qu'Harry n'a pas pisté le crétin Serpentard de façon régulière, mais la familiarité de la poursuite est étrangement rassurante.

Au début, il est certain que Malfoy vient rendre visite à quelqu'un à l'hôpital. C'est la seule explication qui a un sens, et pourtant, lorsque celui-ci le conduit de couloir isolé en couloir isolé, Harry perd sa certitude à une vitesse alarmante.

Lorsque le trafic dans les couloirs se réduit jusqu'à devenir inexistant, Harry réalise qu'il est dans une partie de l'hôpital qu'il n'a jamais vu. L'odeur habituellement envahissante de lavande a presque disparu, et son absence frappe violemment Harry.

Malfoy tourne à un angle, et s'arrête. Harry s'arrête. Retient sa respiration. Le blond agite négligemment sa baguette en direction des doubles portes et disparaît à l'intérieur. Harry lève les yeux vers le panneau d'un blanc brillant accroché au-dessus des portes.

_Pas possible._

* * *

_OoOoOoO_

* * *

« Malfoy est en désintox, » insiste-t-il pour la troisième fois, quelques heures plus tard. Il est presque obligé de crier pour se faire entendre au-dessus du martèlement des basses, mais lorsque ses camarades lèvent les yeux au ciel, il comprend que ses mots ont eu de l'impact.

Encore.

« Harry, je ne pense vraiment pas…On peut pas parler d'autre chose?, » supplie Hermione, ou du moins la fille pâle aux cheveux noirs qu'elle prétend être. La voix et le visage ne sont pas les bons, mais l'expression exaspérée est purement Hermione.

Ron se tortille d'un air gêné dans le corps d'un Moldu en léger surpoids. Sa voix, quand elle s'élève est rocailleuse contre toute attente. « Comment ça se fait qu'on en parle ici, de toute façon ?, » demande-t-il dans une tentative pour changer de sujet. « Ce Tremellen a l'air un peu con. »

Harry soupire et fixe les doigts potelés qui entourent son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Ils utilisent du Polynectar pour éviter d'être ennuyés lorsqu'ils sortent le soir, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, mais il ne s'est jamais vraiment habitué à porter le corps de quelqu'un d'autre.

«Il _est_ con, » finit-il par dire en vidant sa boisson d'un trait, grimaçant lorsque le liquide âpre lui brûle le fond de la gorge. « Et Malfoy est. En. Désintox. Je l'ai _vu_. »

Il fixe Hermione et elle exhale lentement et prudemment. Ses yeux se radoucissent.

« Je suppose que ça faisait un bout de temps, » dit-elle.

Immédiatement sur ses gardes, Harry se hérisse, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là? »

« Cela faisait un bout de temps, » commence-t-elle, et ses doigts nerveux font des cercles sur le set de table avec son verre, « que tu n'avais pas parlé de Malfoy. Des mois, en fait. Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose pour toi, que tu avais fini par passer à autre chose. Par laisser couler.»

Son expression est désolée, mais imperturbable, et Harry regarde ailleurs, le cœur battant de façon erratique, loin d'être en accord avec les vibrations rythmiques de la musique qu'il peut sentir à travers le sol. À côté d'Hermione, le visage cabossé de Ron est grimaçant, et il louche comme un hibou dans son verre à liqueur vide.

« Laisser couler quoi? A t'entendre, on dirait que c'est mon ex, ou quelque-chose comme ça, » finit par marmonner Harry.

Embarrassée, Hermione hausse les épaules. « Pour être honnête, c'est comme ça que tu te comportais, parfois. Ça m'a toujours semblé être une obsession dangereuse. »

Tout son corps le picote, et il lèche les dernières traces d'alcool sur ses lèvres. « Je ne vois pas de quoi du parles. »

Hermione pouffe. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Ecoute, j'admets qu'il n'est pas complètement mauvais. Il ne nous a pas identifiés, l'autre fois, au Manoir, j'ai parlé au semblant de procès de sa famille. Point final. »

Harry claque son verre sur le set de table avec plus de force qu'il ne le veut, et essuie ses paumes sur la surface collante d'un geste irrévocable.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie vraiment, dans tout ça ?, » demande-t-elle en poussant des cheveux sombres de ses yeux et en se penchant au-dessus de sa table pour se faire entendre.

« Je ne sais pas, » admet-il. Presse ses doigts contre ses paupières et appuie fort. Il lui faut un moment pour se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il ne porte pas ses lunettes mais bien sûr, dans sa forme temporaire, il n'en a pas besoin. « C'est comme si j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il fait, mais en même temps je ne le veux pas vraiment. Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Tu penses… » commence pensivement Hermione, avant d'être interrompue.

« Harry, devine qui je suis, » commence Ron en s'étalant sur la table et en soufflant son haleine avinée au visage d'Harry. Malgré ses yeux brumeux, il y a quelque-chose sur son visage qui amène Harry à se demander si l'interruption n'est pas plus une tentative de le secourir plutôt que le Whisky Pur-Feu qui parle.

« Vas-y, » encourage-t-il en cachant un sourire reconnaissant derrière son verre.

« Pourrais-je _être_ un Moldu plus moche ? » demande-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire avec de grands gestes.

L'expression inhabituellement sardonique dure en gros trois secondes avant de laisser place à un éclat de rire irrépressible. Hermione fait la moue et fronce ses sourcils fins, comme si elle essayait à tout prix de ne pas sourire.

« Il a encore regardé des sitcoms américaines, » soupire-t-elle.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, » répond Harry. Il s'autorise un sourire, et se force à se détendre, repoussant les derniers vestiges de pensées liées à Malfoy dans les recoins sombres de son esprit. C'est vendredi soir. Il a travaillé dur toute la semaine, et il a passé les quatre dernières années à travailler d'arrache-pied pour en arriver là. Il est évident qu'il mérite de se détendre.

« Ce truc, la tévé, c'est du génie, Harry, » s'exclame Ron. « il faut que t'en achètes une pour chez toi. »

« Télé, » corrige-t-il d'un ton absent. « J'en ai déjà vu avant, crois le ou non. »

« Brillant. 'Mione a réussi à la faire fonctionner avec la magie. Elle est tellement _intelligente_. »

Les yeux troubles qu'il tourne vers Hermione irradient d'adoration pure, et Harry se retrouve pris par une vague plaisante de chaleur et d'amusement en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis.

Cela ne cesse jamais de l'impressionner, à quel point Ron est un poids plume. Malgré son mètre quatre-vingt, et son dévouement évident dans l'art de la boisson, le meilleur ami d'Harry ne tient simplement pas l'alcool. Quand il commence à devenir émotionnel et que ses yeux virent au terne, Harry et Hermione ont appris que la fin de la nuit est proche.

« Tellement intelligente, et tellement belle, » marmonne Ron, et le visage pâle d'Hermione rougit joliment, « J'ai tellement de chance…Harry, tu dois te trouver une jolie copine. Pas celle-là, hein. Celle-là est à moi. »

« Chaque chose en son temps, » répond faiblement Harry en se détournant rapidement d'Hermione avant de pouvoir admettre avoir vu l'étincelle entendue dans les yeux inhabituellement bleus.

Ils savent tous les deux qu'il n'a pas eu de vraie relation depuis Ginny. Quelques tentatives avortées à sortir sont le résumé de tout l'historique de ses implications romantiques. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne sait pas comment parler aux femmes, ni même s'il en a vraiment envie. Cependant, cette sensation discrète, frémissante et frétillante, il la garde enfermée à clé bien profondément dans le creux de son estomac. Il se dit qu'il finira par la sortir et l'examiner quand il aura le_ temps_.

« Je pense que je ferais mieux de ramener celui-ci à la maison, » dit Hermione, et il hoche faiblement la tête.

Pas qu'elle compte.

Hermione, c'est juste…Hermione. C'est facile.

« Tu devrais reprendre de la potion, si tu restes, » lui conseille-t-elle, toujours pragmatique, « Tes yeux commencent à redevenir verts. »

Il secoue la tête. « Merci, mais je pense que je vais aussi rentrer chez moi. »

« Salut, Harry, » lui murmure Ron en aparté en lui donnant une claque chaleureuse dans le dos.

Harry lui renvoie sa claque, prend Hermione dans ses bras et s'autorise brièvement à profiter de la chaleur de son étreinte et à inhaler son odeur familièrement fraîche et fleurie. Les cheveux sombres et brillants qui glissent le long de son visage le surprennent.

« À bientôt. Tu sens encore comme Hermione, » ajoute-t-il d'un ton absent.

Elle rit chaleureusement en reculant. « Bien sûr, idiot. Le Polynectar change l'apparence et la voix, mais pas l'essence même d'une personne. Tu sais ça, » le réprimande-t-elle.

« Evidemment, » marmonne-t-il, impressionné malgré lui par le talent de son amie pour lui faire la morale, même lorsqu'elle est ivre. Il suppose qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais, et c'est un peu réconfortant.

Ses oreilles sonnent, sa tête bourdonne, il sort en vacillant de la rue sombre pour Transplaner jusqu'au 12, Square Grimmaurd, et manque de s'endormir avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller. Il a beau essayer de les déloger, les commentaires d'Hermione sur son ancienne Némésis sont sa dernière pensée consciente, et les rêves conséquents sont fracturés et déroutants.

* * *

_à suivre_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright. Cette fiction a été écrite par** Sara's Girl**, qui m'a gracieusement autorisée à la traduire.

Note de la traductrice: Pour toute information concernant la traduction ou l'histoire originale, veuillez vous en référer aux notes du premier chapitre, ou m'envoyer un MP ou une review. Le lien vers la fiction en version originale est toujours sur mon profil.

Voici le chapitre 2 de Réparations de Sara's Girl. J'espère que vous apprécierez la traduction :) Bonne lecture!

PS: Ffnet semble avoir une haine particulière pour les point virgules et cette fiction en est bourrée. J'ai essayé de tous les rajouter dans le manager de documents, mais il est possible que j'en ai oublié. J'en suis désolée!

Alice Saturne

* * *

**Réparations, **par Sara's Girl

Traduit par Alice Saturne

Chapitre 2

* * *

«…et ne revenez pas !, » rit Harry en serrant la main du dernier des trois Aurors rétablis, tandis qu'ils se préparent à quitter l'hôpital.

« Pas avant longtemps, j'espère, » répond-t-il. Il avance dans les flammes vertes et disparaît.

Ça a été une longue semaine. Les patients, trois types vraiment gentils dont il se souvient vaguement de Poudlard, se sont montrés accommodants, stoïques et faciles à vivre; mais travailler directement aux côtés de Tremellen chaque jour que dieu fait a laissé Harry oscillant au bord de la crise de nerf. L'homme est brillant, il ne le nie pas. Mais il est _insupportable_.

Le côté positif, c'est qu'il a travaillé bien trop dur pour garder beaucoup de place dans ses pensées pour Malfoy, ce qui ne peut être qu'une bonne chose. Harry l'a revu deux fois au réfectoire. A chaque fois, il achetait du café, habillé d'un élégant costume moldu, puis se dirigeait vers la même partie de l'hôpital que celle vers laquelle Harry l'avait suivi la première fois.

Hermione a probablement raison, bien sûr. Cela n'affecterait vraiment sa vie d'aucune manière si Malfoy était parti et s'était retrouvé accro au crack, ou au Whisky Pur-Feu, ou à la tarte à la mélasse. Son intérêt, c'est juste…la force de l'habitude, c'est tout.

« Tu ne l'as pas tué, » remarque Cécile derrière lui. Elle a l'air impressionnée.

« Le patient ? J'osais espérer que tu croies un peu plus en moi, » réplique-t-il en se tournant.

« Tremellen, » murmure-t-elle, et elle trace en l'air une étoile dorée chatoyante avec sa baguette avant de l'envoyer dans sa direction. « Espèce d'idiot. »

Harry lui tire brièvement la langue, sort sa baguette et dissout l'étoile à mi-chemin. « Il n'aime pas qu'on ne soit pas d'accord avec lui, » déclare-t-il, « A mon avis, il n'est plus mon plus grand fan après cette semaine. »

Cécile hausse un sourcil incrédule avant de lui lancer un petit sourire. « Je suppose que l'on va découvrir ça dès maintenant. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle lui fait un geste du menton, et Harry regarde dans la direction indiquée. Ses yeux se posent sur un Tremellen à l'air suffisant qui apparaît à l'angle, un rouleau de parchemin serré dans sa grosse main.

« Nos premières rotations, » indique une douce voix féminine à côté d'Harry. Une autre stagiaire, Lisa quelque-chose. Brièvement, Harry se tourne vers elle, avant que son visage cramoisi ne lui rappelle qu'elle est une de ces personnes qui deviennent étrangement émerveillées en sa présence.

« Bonjour, poussins, » tonne Tremellen.

« Mon dieu, cet homme aime le son de sa propre voix, » râle Terry qui vient d'apparaître de nulle part pour se retrouver à côté d'Harry.

Harry pouffe. Cécile lui marche sur le pied.

« Sur ce morceau de parchemin se trouvent vos nouveaux services pour le mois prochain. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler l'importance de ces rotations, et la nécessité d'apprendre et d'absorber autant que vous le pouvez des Guérisseurs Spécialisés et… » il s'arrête et fronce le nez d'un air dédaigneux, « des autres…membres auxiliaires de notre équipe de Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Crétin pompeux, » marmonne Cécile.

« Un problème, Guérisseuse Mackenzie? »

« Absolument pas, Guérisseur Tremellen, » chantonne Cécile en plaquant vivement un sourire sur son visage.

« Bien. Il faut aussi que vous soyez tous bien au courant que ces assignements ne sont pas hasardeux. J'ai prêté une attention toute particulière à tous vous assigner à un service et une équipe qui…correspond à vos capacités et vos forces. Vous commencerez lundi, » finit-il d'un ton digne.

Tremellen agite théâtralement sa baguette et envoie le rouleau de parchemin voler à travers le couloir, où il s'aplatit immédiatement et se colle contre le mur. Pendant une seconde, le groupe reste immobile, avant d'exploser soudain en une cascade de mouvement et de bavardages excités, tandis que huit Guérisseurs stagiaires se précipitent comme seul homme vers la note.

« Pathologie des Sortilèges, Pathologie des Sortilèges, Pathologie des Sortilèges, » scande Cécile dans sa barbe en passant sous le bras d'Harry et en se frayant un chemin vers l'avant du groupe. Son cri de ravissement quelques secondes plus tard fait sourire Harry.

Après la semaine dernière, le soulagement qu'il ressent à savoir qu'il n'a pas été assigné à la position la plus convoitée est presque palpable. Son placement pour les quatre prochaines semaines lui importe peu. Il y a plus de services qu'il ne peut les nommer, et chacun d'entre eux vient indubitablement avec ses propres défis. Tandis que le groupe se dissout, il s'approche de la liste et croise le regard de Tremellen. Quelque chose qui ressemble inconfortablement à du triomphe étincelle dans les iris sombres de l'homme plus âgé, et Harry fronce les sourcils.

Se tourne.

Parcourt avidement du regard la liste de noms.

_Guérisseur H. Potter – **Département des Dépendances Magiques et Chimiques** – 5ème étage._

_Sous la direction de : Guérisseur A. Redrow et Mr. D. Malfoy_

Harry cligne des paupières. Fort. Espère contre toutes les évidences qu'il hallucine mais, lorsqu'il autorise ses yeux à se fixer une fois de plus sur le parchemin, les mots sont aussi clairs qu'avant. Alors qu'il les fixe, une sensation froide et gluante glisse le long de ses côtes, tombe à travers son corps et l'enracine profondément au sol. Bien sûr. C'est tellement évident, même si ça n'a aucun sens.

_Le crétin n'est pas un patient. Il **travaille** ici, bordel. _

_« _Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, » murmure-t-il désespérément en levant une main lourde comme du plomb pour frotter son visage.

« Bon courage, vieux, » murmure Cécile, mi- compatissante et mi- horrifiée.

A travers le blanc qui suit, il entend l'exhalation acerbe et amusée de Tremellen et se tourne pour lui faire face. Il lui suffit d'un regard au visage de l'homme pour comprendre que, exactement comme l'homme l'a affirmé, son assignement n'est pas un hasard. La moustache tremblote légèrement. Soudain, Harry se sent nauséeux. Il a remis le jugement de Tremellen en question, et maintenant il va payer pour ça; il en est certain.

« Ces décisions sont non-négociables, Guérisseur Potter, » lance-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Chaque millimètre de lèvre recourbée est un défi.

Harry mord l'intérieure de sa lèvre, fort, et lui rend son regard en transformant chaque goutte de défiance et de courage en l'énergie requise pour sourire à son mentor.

« Je n'ai aucun désir de négocier, Guérisseur Tremellen, » dit-il d'une voix égale, les ongles plantés douloureusement dans la chair tendre de ses paumes. « En fait, je suis pressé d'y être. »

Cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde, mais l'ébahissement qui traverse le visage de l'homme plus âgé avant que le masque serein revienne en place est suffisant pour Harry, et son cœur accélère triomphalement, inondant ses veines de satisfaction riche et chaleureuse.

Irrité, Tremellen s'éloigne, mais Harry attend qu'il soit hors de vue pour s'affaisser contre le mur et laisser échapper le petit cri de désespoir qui gargouillait dans sa gorge. Un mois. A travailler avec Malfoy. Un mois avec Malfoy. Non seulement à travailler avec Malfoy mais, dans la pratique, à travailler _pour_ lui.

Putain.

« Seigneur, » souffle Terry, « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te le mettre à dos ? Un mois avec Malfoy. Je préfère toi que moi, vieux. »

Harry soupire. Fixe les cinq autres stagiaires qui se trouvent de l'autre côté du couloir. Ils bavardent, rient et comparent leurs assignements, totalement ignorants de la confrontation qui vient de se dérouler.

« Comme toujours, ton soutien est très apprécié, Terry, » dit-il faiblement.

« Toujours aussi sensible, Boot, » se moque Cécile. Elle donne un coup de coude dans les côtes à Harry. « Ça pourrait être pire. »

Eberlué, Harry se tourne vers elle. « Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une expression, » répond-t-elle.

Plongée dans ses pensées, les yeux plissés, elle tire un morceau de parchemin de la poche de sa robe, le transforme en une petite chauve-souris de papier animée et l'envoie voleter autour de la tête d'Harry. Lorsqu'elle tente de frotter sa mâchoire de papier contre le nez d'Harry, il renifle et lâche un éclat de rire inattendu.

C'est absurde, irréel, ridicule. Tout ça. Terry et Cécile viennent d'éclater d'un rire hystérique. Cécile s'essuie les yeux en s'appuyant au mur pour se soutenir.

« Ça pourrait être deux mois, » finit-il par lui dire. « Ce serait pire. »

Elle a raison. Ce n'est qu'un mois. Trente jours. Ce n'est pas si grave, si?

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« C'est vraiment très, très, très grave, » grogne Harry en fixant avec morosité l'intérieur de son verre à vin.

« C'est vrai. Très grave, » acquiesce Ron.

Au fond de lui, il est impressionné d'être parvenu à la fin de son service avant que l'horreur véritable de l'assignement de Tremellen ne le frappe en plein fouet. Il a transplané droit dans l'appartement de Ron et Hermione. A l'écoute des nouvelles, Ron avait couru chercher du vin et Hermione avait installé Harry à sa place préférée, sur le tapis de fourrure devant la cheminée, d'où il n'a pas bougé depuis. Les plans pour leur vendredi soir habituel ont été abandonnés.

« Et il n'y a vraiment rien que tu puisses faire ?, » demande Hermione pour la troisième fois en une demie heure, assise sur le canapé.

« Rien. » Harry prend une gorgée de vin. « Un mois de Malfoy. On va s'entretuer. »

« Si tu le fais en premier, t'es débarrassé, » suggère Ron. Harry lance un regard abasourdi dans sa direction générale, légèrement désorienté. « Pas prêt à blaguer à ce propos ? Ok. Euh…Quel connard, hein?, » se rattrape-t-il.

Hermione hausse les épaules et entoure ses genoux de ses bras. « Peut-être que vous…trouverez un moyen de surmonter vos différences ?, » suggère-t-elle d'un ton incertain.

« Peu probable. » Harry cligne des yeux dans la lumière des bougies, tient son verre devant son visage et examine le riche liquide rouge qu'il contient.

Quand le feu dans le foyer vire au vert avec un « Whoosh » et que le visage de Ginny apparaît, tous trois sursautent. Reculant sur la couverture, Harry lèche le vin qu'il a renversé sur ses doigts.

« B'soir, » dit-elle d'un ton joyeux en leur souriant chacun à leur tour. « Nev a dû repartir au travail et je m'ennuie. Je peux traverser ? »

Harry lui rend son sourire, envahi par une vague de gratitude que tous deux soient restés dans des termes amicaux, après leur épave de relation. Ce n'a pas été immédiat, mais il soupçonne que sa relation solide et heureuse avec Neville ces trois dernières années a facilité le retour de leur ancienne amitié.

« Bien sûr, » répond Hermione en faisant léviter un verre de plus.

Ginny sort du foyer et s'époussète, puis s'assied sur le sol à côté d'Harry.

« Gin, tu ne devineras jamais avec qui Harry est coincé pour son prochain mois de travail, » annonce Ron avec un peu plus de plaisir qu'Harry ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Qui ? »

« Tu es censée _deviner, _» insiste Ron. « Pense au plus horrible connard que tu puisses imaginer. »

Ginny fronce son nez couvert de taches de rousseur et hausse les épaules. « Je ne connais pas d'horrible connard qui travaille à…l'hôpital, » finit-elle d'un ton faible, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est Malfoy, » la coupe Harry, avant que Ron ne puisse tirer plus de plaisir de la souffrance de son meilleur ami.

« C'est…horrible, » dit Ginny.

Elle incline la tête d'un côté et fixe Harry avec un mélange incongru de compassion et d'anxiété sur le visage. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle saute sur ses pieds.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je dois y aller, je viens juste de me souvenir que je dois faire quelque-chose » marmonne-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse en direction d'Hermione, l'air complètement abasourdie, un verre de vin dans sa main tendue.

Tandis que la plus jeune Weasley disparaît dans les flammes, Harry fixe son dos un moment, puis laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

« C'était quoi ce bordel ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » répond Hermione d'un ton furieux. Il y a encore peu de choses qu'elle déteste plus que _ne pas savoir._

« Donne ça à Harry, » lui ordonne Ron en prenant le verre plein de sa main et en le tendant à Harry, « il va en avoir besoin. »

« C'est d'une intervention qu'il aura besoin, si tu continues de le gaver de vin » le réprimande Hermione.

Harry la fixe à travers ses doigts, et se demande si elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire.

« Quoi, du genre un mois en désintox ?, » demande Ron avec un sourire. Harry grogne et essaie de le fusiller du regard, mais, au final, ça ressemble plus à une grimace.

Hermione glousse, plaque une main contre sa bouche et vire légèrement au rouge. « Désolée, Harry, » hoquète-t-elle, sans avoir l'air désolée le moins du monde.

« Vous irez tous les deux en enfer, » annonce-t-il. « C'est pas grave. »

Il ferme un œil pour ne plus voir en double et tire sa baguette de sa manche, murmurant doucement un sort pour rendre les cheveux d'Hermione verts. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

Ce n'est que Malfoy, raisonne-t-il, à moitié endormi. Harry s'appuie sur ses coudes, laisse les fibres de fourrures chatouiller ses avant-bras. La chaleur du feu est réconfortante et soporifique. Dix minutes plus tard, il est endormi.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lundi matin, à neuf heures trois, Harry est encore planté devant les lourdes doubles portes qui mènent au Département des Dépendances Magiques et Chimiques. Il n'a pas peur, de ça il en est certain. Définitivement pas. C'est juste… Harry soupire et se mordille la lèvre. Cela ne peut pas se finir bien.

« Guérisseur Potter ? »

En entendant la voix masculine hésitante, il se retourne et regarde avec curiosité le jeune homme agréable à regarder qui porte une robe bleu clair d'infirmier.

« Les barrières ont été ajustées pour vous inclure, » continue-t-il avec un geste en direction des portes. « Donc, c'est juste une question de… » il hausse les épaules et fait la démonstration d'un mouvement « on tourne et on abaisse » relativement standard.

Harry sent l'abandon silencieux de la magie protectrice et pousse la porte la plus proche.

« Merci. »

L'infirmier sourit et, à sa grande surprise, le suit le long d'un corridor clair et aéré. Lorsqu'ils approchent une deuxième porte, Harry regarde à travers la vitre de verre et prend une profonde inspiration.

Il compte quinze sorcières et sorciers, assis dans des chaises arrangées en cercle; certains en robes et d'autres en jeans et t-shirts. Pendant un moment, ses yeux s'attardent sur un homme à l'air hagard habillé de vêtements mal ajustés qui parle rapidement, gesticulant et regardant autour de lui en direction des autres occupants –même si les portes fermées rendent ses mots inaudibles, Harry est certain qu'ils sont forts et passionnés. Au vu des expressions dédaigneuses sur les visages des autres, l'homme qui parle ne se rend pas populaire.

C'est avec un lourd sens d'inéluctabilité qu'il autorise son regard à se poser sur Malfoy. À le regarder, élégamment perché sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées et les bras serrés contre son torse. A la grande surprise d'Harry, il semble relaxé et confiant. Les yeux vifs sont fixés avec attention sur l'homme qui parle, mais tandis qu'ils voguent momentanément autour du cercle, le regard froid de Malfoy se fixe sur Harry et c'est comme si les années écoulées n'avaient plus d'importance. Le dédain qui irradie du regard glacé est palpable. Harry retient un frisson.

« Je crois que vous vous connaissez, » remarque l'infirmier à ses côtés.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, » répond Harry entre ses dents serrées. Un bruit amusé de la part de l'autre homme le force à détacher son regard de Malfoy, et il est horrifié de voir un sourire rusé sur les lèvres de l'infirmier.

« Pas comme ça ! » bégaie-t-il, et sent son visage chauffer. L'infirmier hausse un sourcil. « On se détestait à l'école, c'est tout. »

« Vraiment, » murmure l'infirmier, et Harry se dandine inconfortablement.

« Oui, Malfoy et moi sommes –» Harry ferme rapidement sa bouche lorsque les portes s'ouvrent à toute volée.

« Tu es en retard, Potter. »

Un sourcil délicat est arqué, signe de défi sous-entendu, et la bouche cruelle dessine une ligne dure, intransigeante. Pendant approximativement une demi-seconde, Harry considère l'idée d'insister pour être appelé « Guérisseur Potter », juste pour vraiment l'énerver, mais il y a quelque-chose sur le visage de Malfoy qui le fait reconsidérer. Juste à temps. Hermione serait fière.

Ceci dit, il ne va pas non plus s'excuser. Même s'il _est_ en retard.

« Bonjour, Malfoy, » gronde-t-il, versant la moindre miette de son self-control dans la civilité de ces quatre syllabes.

« En général, les _stagiaires_ m'appellent Mr. Malfoy, » dit-il d'un ton léger, un coin de sa bouche se relevant en un sourire sarcastique.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il parvient à rendre le mot « stagiaire » sale et honteux. Harry expire doucement et longuement à travers son nez. Il regrette immédiatement sa retenue, mais quelque-chose, enterré profondément, quelque-chose qui se débat pour atteindre la surface veut qu'il agisse de façon plus adulte que l'autre.

C'est douloureux, pense Harry mais peut-être, juste peut-être, a-t-il grandi un peu dans les années qui ont suivi la fin de la guerre.

« Tu ne m'intimide pas, Malfoy. » Le petit rire incrédule qui lui répond lui dit tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir pour l'instant, mais Harry continue. « En revanche, j'ai l'intention d'être poli. C'est juste un mois. Tu penses que tu peux y arriver ? »

Les yeux sont positivement glacés, mais Malfoy soupire et repousse une mèche de ses cheveux artistiquement ébouriffés de son visage.

« Très bien. »

Les manches du pull finement tricoté son retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes, et les yeux d'Harry sont inexorablement attirés jusqu'à la Marque des Ténèbres décolorée qu'il n'essaie visiblement pas de cacher. Cela fait quelques temps qu'il n'en a pas vu une de si près, et même si il n'en ressent pas l'horreur qu'il imaginait, il y a quelque-chose de choquant dans la façon dont la marque souille la peau pâle; et quelque-chose d'à la fois défiant et fragile dans la manière dont elle est négligemment exposée.

Malfoy croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et toussote avec insistance.

« Je suis là-haut, Potter. » Tiré de ses pensées, Harry relève rapidement la tête. « Je peux fixer les cicatrices aussi, » indique-t-il en levant les yeux vers le front d'Harry, et il lâche un soupir théâtral.

« Tu as plein d'entraînement, » marmonne Harry, et la gêne tourne rapidement en irritation.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demande Malfoy soudainement. Il se tourne pour s'adresser à l'infirmier qu'Harry avait une fois de plus complètement oublié. Inexplicablement, Harry est légèrement revigoré par le fait que le ton de Malfoy est tout aussi glacé que quand il _lui_ parle, si ce n'est plus.

« Ah, eh bien, je… » bafouille l'homme avant de redevenir silencieux.

« Je me disais aussi. Probablement juste enamouré devant l'Homme Qui Ne Peut Pas Mourir, pas vrai? » Il s'arrête, et Harry se surprend à le regarder avec intérêt. Même si l'infirmier n'est certainement pas intimidé par Harry, Malfoy le terrifie visiblement.

Intéressant.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? Si vous n'avez rien d'intéressant à me dire, alors je vous recommande fortement de vous tirer, hors de mon département. Tout de suite. »

Harry se tourne, bouche bée, et regarde l'infirmier s'enfuir dans un froissement de tissu bleu. Il jure, tombe presque dans sa hâte à échapper à Malfoy. Quand Harry se retourne vers lui, les traits sévères et aristocratiques sont arrangés en une expression dangereusement proche d'un sourire. Il disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu, et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si il a tout imaginé.

« Je suppose que tu ferais mieux d'entrer, » soupire Malfoy, et il passe les portes vitrées.

Harry hésite un moment de trop, et le crétin lui claque la porte au nez.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Quand il a terminé de marmonner dans sa barbe et qu'il a poussé les portes, Malfoy est introuvable. Juste typique de sa part de se tirer et laisser Harry à son triste sort. La large pièce dans laquelle il se tient maintenant est presque vide, le groupe s'est dispersé Merlin sait où.

Une petite jeune femme à l'air nerveuse le regarde avec suspicion depuis son perchoir sur le bord de la fenêtre, et Harry lui lance un petit sourire. Il aime à penser que sa robe verte est rassurante, mais, apparemment, non. Le silence est complet, excepté le bruit de ses pas sur le sol immaculé, et il se sent presque mal de le briser.

« Malfoy ? »

« Ici. »

Harry suit la voix jusqu'à la porte entrouverte de ce qui semble être un petit bureau; sur la porte, un petit panneau annonce « frappez et ATTENDEZ », souligné plusieurs fois pour faire bonne mesure. Il se sourit à lui-même et ignore l'instruction. A la place, il pousse la lourde porte avec son doigt et s'appuie contre l'encadrement.

Malfoy lève les yeux, derrière un joli bureau d'acajou. Son irritation à la seule présence d'Harry est écrite sur son visage et, même si il essaie clairement de la cacher, Harry songe qu'il a toujours été enfantin pour lui de lire Malfoy. Lâchant un soupir contrôlé, celui-ci pose sa plume et se lève de sa chaise.

« Je suppose que tu vas vouloir la grande visite, donc, » dit-il.

« C'est ton bureau ?, » demande Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Malfoy se fait un plaisir de regarder les murs couverts de livres et la cascade de paperasse. « Mais oui, Potter, je crois bien. »

« Où est le Guérisseur Redrow ? »

Le sourire de Malfoy est lent mais carnassier. « Ils ne t'ont pas dit, en bas, pas vrai ? »

« Me dire quoi, maintenant ? » demande Harry, suspicion grandissante. « C'est marqué sur mon assignement que je travaille pour un Guérisseur Redrow. »

« Techniquement, oui. » Malfoy hausse les épaules. « Mais il vient ici une fois, peut-être deux fois par semaine. Le _vrai_ travail, c'est moi qui le fait, avec quelques infirmières et quelques bénévoles. »

« Génial, » murmure Harry. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est surpris.

« Visite, alors ? » propose Malfoy, et il hoche silencieusement la tête.

Il se surprend à fixer l'arrière de la tête blonde en marchant, le crâne empli de questions. Ça n'a aucun sens que quelqu'un comme Malfoy fasse un travail comme celui-là. Un travail qui requiert sûrement un degré de respect, d'acceptation et de compassion.

Pas seulement ça, mais l'homme semble osciller entre irritation, dédain et amusement avec une aisance terrifiante. Si Harry est honnête, c'est quelque-peu stressant, mais il n'est pas question qu'il laisse Malfoy le deviner.

« Voici le foyer principal, » dit Malfoy en ouvrant une porte et en agitant négligemment le bras vers les occupants d'une autre grande salle, l'air confortable, même si est un peu formelle. Harry reconnaît quelques-uns des visages du groupe de plus tôt, et plusieurs d'entre eux arrêtent ce qu'ils font et se tournent pour le fixer sans honte.

« Est-ce qu'ils fixent toujours comme ça ?, » murmure-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Malfoy.

« Tu es une _célébrité_, Potter, » répond Malfoy, et Harry lève les yeux au ciel. « On avance… »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le service est beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'en a l'air de l'extérieur; d'après les observations d'Harry, il comprend au moins la moitié du cinquième étage. Malfoy lui désigne les diverses salles de stockage, les salles de thérapies et les chambres nues et stériles. La plupart sont vides à cette heure du matin, à part celles des patients que Malfoy désigne comme étant ceux de " l'Étape Un ". La plupart d'entre eux dorment séparés des autres, dans une pièce lourdement protégées par des barrières magiques.

Harry s'attarde à la porte et les fixe. « On dirait qu'ils souffrent, » observe-t-il.

« Certains d'entre eux, » dit Malfoy. « Les effets des potions de désintoxication sont…pour le moins déplaisants. »

Harry grimace. « Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de… »

« Typique, Potter, toujours à essayer de tout améliorer, » l'interrompt Malfoy, la voix soudain emplie de dédain.

« Je disais juste… » Harry soupire. « Oublie ça, Malfoy. »

Il se tourne, regarde fermement dans les yeux gris plissés, déterminé à ne pas détourner le regard le premier. Les narines de Malfoy s'agitent brièvement, comme celles d'un cheval au mauvais caractère, et Harry cache un sourire. La partie de lui qui a encore seize ans commence à apprécier les joutes verbales, peut-être plus qu'il ne le devrait.

« Une semaine ici, deux semaines là-bas, » continue Malfoy avec un geste négligeant vers le foyer principal. « Routine. Règles. Honnêteté. Défi. Acceptation. » Il compte chaque mot sur un long doigt élégant. « Clair ? »

« Limpide, » marmonne Harry, même si ça ne l'est pas du tout.

Il est certain qu'il y a un moyen de comprendre comment cet endroit fonctionne sans devoir le demander à Malfoy. En entendant sa réponse, il y a un éclair de déception dans les yeux du blond. Harry s'autorise un sourire sarcastique et comptabilise mentalement un point pour lui.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Tu t'imagines sérieusement que je vais rester assis là et faire tes paperasses pendant un mois entier?, » demande Harry

Il repousse ses lunettes sur son nez et fusille Malfoy du regard. Celui-ci est avachi sur sa chaise avec les pieds sur le bureau, appuyés sur un paquet de dossiers. C'est la fin de l'après-midi et Harry n'a toujours pas pris de pause, ni d'ailleurs passé une minute avec des vrais patients. Cela amuse visiblement énormément Malfoy, ce foutu sadique.

« Non, » répond-t-il. «Dès que je déciderai que tu sais ce que tu fais, je t'enverrai le faire là-bas. Ce bureau n'est pas assez grand pour deux. En parlant de ça, depuis quand prends-tu autant de place ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Malfoy, » grogne Harry. Il lève les yeux à temps pour voir le regard glacer de Malfoy glisser spéculativement sur son corps.

« Mais, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son patron, pas vrai ? »

« Tu n'es PAS mon patron, espèce de connard suffisant, » réplique Harry. Il fusille du regard la plume noire iridescente de Malfoy et tente de faire taire le grondement de frustration dans son estomac. Malgré ses meilleures intentions, la pièce est trop petite et trop chauffée, et trop pleine de Malfoy pour qu'il se souvienne de qui Malfoy est.

« Raconte-toi ce que tu veux, mais je suis celui qui remplira ton évaluation à la fin du mois. » Malfoy examine ses ongles d'un air joyeux et joint ses deux bras derrière sa tête.

La Marque des Ténèbres paraît une fois de plus se consumer de façon menaçante en direction d'Harry, et il regarde ailleurs. Expire.

« Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas faire ça plus vite avec la magie ? » finit-il par demander en tentant d'adopter un ton plus poli.

« Plus vite ne veut pas forcément dire mieux, Potter. »

« Est-ce que l'hautaineté est nécessaire dans ton métier? »

Malfoy l'ignore et regarde le plafond. Harry attend durant une longue minute, puis tire sa baguette, la dirige vers le parchemin et ouvre sa bouche pour lancer un simple _Duplicato_.

« Détourne ta baguette, » soupire Malfoy en reposant ses pieds sur le sol et en posant ses bras sur le bureau. « L'idée, c'est que je fais ça depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, et le but de cette rotation est d'apprendre à des Guérisseurs arrogants, je-sais-tout et tout juste qualifiés que la magie n'est pas la réponse à tout. »

« Tu as changé de refrain, » marmonne Harry, mais il baisse sa baguette.

Malfoy hausse simplement un sourcil, et pour une raison inconnue, l'ombre d'une pensée qui a titillé Harry tout l'après-midi le frappe avec une netteté horrifiante. Il n'a pas vu Malfoy utiliser une baguette de la journée. Harry tente d'être discret en parcourant la pièce du regard. Elle n'est pas dans sa poche ou sur le bureau, Malfoy ne porte pas non plus l'étui standard de l'hôpital pour poignet ou pour ceinture.

On lui avait _dit_ que les Aurors rendraient la baguette de noisetier à Malfoy, pendant son entretien après la Bataille Finale. Soudainement glacé, il déglutit fort. Il sait que certains anciens Mangemorts ont vu leurs baguettes brisées après les procès, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Malfoy…oh, _putain_. C'est un salaud, mais même lui ne mérite pas ça, même si cela expliquerait de beaucoup sa position actuelle.

« C'est quoi le problème, Potter? » La voix sèche interrompt ses pensées. « Tu as viré au vert. »

Harry hésite. Voit la curiosité évidente de l'homme qui le regarde. « C'est…rien…je n'avais juste…je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils t'avaient pris ta baguette. »

« Qui ça, ils ? »

« Le Ministère. Je…putain, c'est moche, Malfoy, » bégaie-t-il en réalisant que c'est peut-être la première fois qu'il ressent de la compassion pour l'autre homme.

Malfoy le fixe ouvertement pendant un moment ou deux tandis qu'il comprend. Il lâche un petit rire.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Elle est dans le tiroir du bureau, » dit-il en lançant un regard cinglant à Harry.

« Oh, » finit par dire Harry. Il maudit intérieurement sa propre stupidité et ne peut qu'espérer que la rougeur qui escalade le côté de son cou n'est pas visible.

Il baisse de nouveau les yeux vers le parchemin, mais il peut sentir le regard suffisant de Malfoy brûler le haut de son crâne. Durant quelques longues minutes, le seul bruit dans la pièce est celui du grattement de la plume d'Harry, qui est retourné à sa paperasse sans commentaire. Il sait qu'il n'est pas un idiot, mais il commence à comprendre pourquoi Malfoy pense qu'il en est un. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry; l'homme semble juste faire ressortir ça en lui.

« Ils rendent leurs baguettes pour la durée de leur séjour ici, » fini par dire Malfoy, brisant le silence de façon inattendue. « Je n'utilise pas la mienne quand je suis ici, sauf si c'est complètement nécessaire. »

« C'est irréel, » finit par répondre Harry sans lever les yeux.

« C'est comme ça. Tu laisseras la tienne ici aussi, demain, » annonce Malfoy.

De façon évidente, ce n'est pas une question. Harry se hérisse.

« Tu vas finir par me faire faire quelque-chose de vraiment utile ?, » demande-t-il, la voix pleine de surprise feinte. « _Ne te fais pas de mal,_ » ajoute-t-il dans sa barbe.

« On ne sait jamais, Potter. On ne sait jamais. » Des yeux gris amusés se dirigent vers la pendule murale, et Malfoy baille en s'étirant voluptueusement sur son siège. Le mouvement est caractéristiquement gracieux, et Harry se surprend à regarder. «Rentre chez toi, Potter. »

Quand les mots s'enregistrent dans son cerveau, Harry est submergé de soulagement. En quelques secondes, il est sur ses pieds et ouvre la porte. Il a survécu à cette journée, au moins. Une de faite, plus que vingt-neuf à tirer.

« Euh…est-ce qu'il y a un truc spécial que je dois faire aux barrières en sortant ?, » demande-t-il en s'arrêtant sur le seuil du bureau de Malfoy.

« Non. Elles sont posées pour restreindre ceux qui rentrent, pas ceux qui sortent, » répond Malfoy en tirant la pile de parchemin d'Harry vers lui et en la parcourant d'un regard critique.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils pourraient juste sortir ?, » demande Harry, incrédule.

« Oui, Potter. C'est volontaire. Personne ne les force à être ici, ils peuvent partir s'ils le souhaitent. Ce n'est pas Azkaban. »

_Un simple oui aurait suffi, espèce de crétin, _pense Harry en agrippant fort la poignée de la porte. Le métal est agréablement frais contre sa peau brûlante.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Malfoy ? »

« C'est mon boulot, » dit-il d'un ton égal, mais il y a un avertissement dans ses yeux.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, » insiste Harry, même s'il n'a pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle il le fait. Peut-être Hermione a-t-elle raison, et qu'il aime juste vraiment pousser le bouton « détruire » et voir ce qui se passe.

Malfoy s'éloigne de son bureau et jette à Harry un regard d'acier. « Je pense que tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas tes affaires, _Guérisseur Potter_, » crache-t-il, chargeant le simple titre d'une quantité dangereuse de venin.

Harry soupire et lâche la poignée de porte. Tandis qu'il marche à travers la pièce vide et se dirige vers la sortie, la voix de Malfoy résonne derrière lui.

« Ne sois pas en retard ! »

« _Ne sois pas en retard, _» imite-t-il en lançant un Tempus sitôt les doubles portes passées. Il est plus tôt qu'il ne s'imaginait, et le grognement subséquent de son estomac tourne ses pensées en direction du réfectoire. Peut-être restera-t-il de la tarte.

Le cœur palpitant pour aucune raison visible, Harry transplane au rez-de-chaussée et se dirige droit vers la cafétéria.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Après avoir sauvé une part extra-généreuse de tarte aux pommes en flirtant sans honte avec la sorcière d'âge moyen qui était au service, Harry parcourt la pièce à la recherche de visages familiers. Il repère l'infirmière Midgen qui traverse la salle en direction de la sortie. Et il réalise que, non seulement elle l'a évité pendant les derniers jours, mais qu'il pense maintenant savoir pourquoi.

Tarte ou pas tarte, après toute une journée de Malfoy, il n'est pas d'humeur à laisser passer quelque chose.

« Infirmière Midgen ! » crie-t-il, et la moitié du réfectoire regarde dans sa direction. Cela le fait ralentir, mais pas s'arrêter. « _Eloïse_ ! Hé ! »

La petite sorcière s'arrête et se retourne, méfiante.

« T'as une minute ?, » demande-t-il en baissant la voix jusqu'à atteindre un volume plus correct.

Lentement, elle hoche la tête et fait demi-tour. Harry s'assied à la table la plus proche et presse le doigt qu'il vient de lécher sur la pâtisserie couverte de sucre dans son assiette. Il autorise les grains de sucre à fondre sur sa langue en attendant qu'Eloïse se glisse à la place en face de lui. Le minuscule coup de fouet est presque immédiat, et il se résout à prendre un repas demain, quoique Malfoy en dise.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? »

Elle murmure presque en tordant ses petites mains sur sa cuisse.

« Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu ici ? »

« Presque cinq ans, pourquoi ?, » Eloïse a l'air nerveuse, et Harry n'a pas très envie de la rassurer.

« Dans ce cas, tu devais _savoir_ que Malfoy travaillait ici. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit, bon sang ?,» demande Harry, parfaitement au courant que son ton est pleurnichard. Cela lui importe peu.

L'infirmière cligne des yeux. Sa lèvre pleine se tord en une moue de confusion.

« Bien sûr que je savais. Je pensais que toi aussi, » explique-t-elle. « Je pensais que Ginny te l'avait dit, en fait. »

Abasourdi, Harry se poignarde accidentellement avec les dents de sa propre fourchette. Il fixe Eloïse.

« Ginny _Weasley _? »

Elle hoche la tête, l'image même de la confusion douloureuse. « Vous êtes encore amis, pas vrai ? Je sais que vous avez rompu après l'école, mais… » Eloïse mordille anxieusement sa lèvre inférieure et joue avec les manches de sa robe bleue.

« On est amis, mais…je n'y comprend rien, Eloïse, » se plaint Harry.

Il agrippe fort sa fourchette en essayant de raisonner avec son subconscient traître, qui lui fournit gentiment image choquante après image choquante de Malfoy et Ginny dans des positions très compromettantes. L'idée de ces deux-là ensembles le frappe fort dans l'estomac, et il ne pensait même pas qu'il ressentait encore ça à pour Ginny. Peut-être que c'est le fait qu'elle tromperait Neville, ou simplement le fait que c'est _Malfoy_ et que c'est, par voie de conséquence, complètement _dégoûtant_.

« Qu'est-ce que Ginny a à voir avec Malfoy ?, » demande-t-il.

« Je pensais qu'elle…eh bien…ils sont amis, » finit-elle par admettre. « Ils…prennent des repas ensemble, parfois. » Elle s'arrête et le rouge lui monte aux joues. « Des repas _secrets…._oh, bordel. »

Eloïse lève ses deux mains, couvre son visage et grogne bruyamment.

« Juste amis ?, » demande-t-il. Il a besoin de savoir, même si l'idée de Ginny et Malfoy amis proches n'est pas beaucoup plus acceptable que la notion de Ginny et Malfoy amants secrets. _Bleurgh. _

Même si sa fuite rapide, l'autre nuit, commence à prendre un peu plus de sens.

« Bien sûr, » répond Eloïse en laissant tomber ses mains sur la table. Elle fixe Harry d'un regard indigné. « Ginny a un petit ami et Draco est… » elle hausse les épaules.

« Il est quoi ? »

« Il n'est pas comme ça, » dit-elle après un moment.

« Je suis certain qu'il est complètement honorable, » marmonne sombrement Harry à sa tarte aux pommes. « Et tu es sûre de ça ? »

« Absolument, » assure-t-elle avec un hochement de tête vigoureux. « Les infirmières font leur affaire de savoir tout ce qui se trame par ici. »

« Je m'en doute. »

Eloïse finit par sourire et glisse une miette de croûte de tarte dans sa bouche. Harry ouvre la bouche pour l'enguirlander, mais une voix familière le coupe et fait le boulot à sa place.

« Je ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, » chantonne Cécile. Elle se laisse tomber dans la chaise à côté d'Harry et sourit. Harry peut presque sentir les vagues d'excitation et le bien-être se dégager d'elle. Il suppose, non sans envie, que le premier jour de sa nouvelle rotation s'est bien passé.

Eloïse leur lance un regard étrange et en profite pour s'enfuir.

« Est-ce que tu as le moindre sentiment chaleureux et brillant à propos de ce putain de Draco Malfoy, Cécile ? »

Elle rit. « Pas particulièrement. J'avais quatre ans d'avance sur lui –sur vous deux –à l'école. Depuis, laisse-moi réfléchir…ancien Mangemort. Snob. Crétin totalement grognon. Non, pas vraiment. » Elle fait une pause et donne un coup d'épaule osseuse à Harry. « Il est vraiment agréable à regarder, par contre, tu trouves pas ? »

«_Cécile_, » grogne-t-il. « Non, je ne trouve pas. Je rentre chez moi. Le plus vite le jour « Tout Le Monde Aime Draco Malfoy » sera fini, le mieux ce sera. »

« Tu vas manger ça ?, » demande-t-elle en faisant de l'œil à la part de tarte à peine entamée d'Harry.

« Oui, je vais manger ça, » répond-t-il d'un ton acerbe, en ramassant toute la part et en la fourrant dans sa bouche bien plus vite qu'il n'est conseillé.

« Salut, Harry, » lance Cécile sans cligner des yeux. Il a la distincte impression qu'elle essaie très fort de ne pas se moquer de lui.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Frémissant encore d'une étrange tension, Harry se dirige vers la cheminée sitôt rentré au Square Grimmaurd.

Il appelle Le Terrier par Cheminette et se soumet pendant quelque douloureuses minutes aux questions standard de Mrs. Weasley, avant de perdre patience.

« Je suis désolé, Molly, mais où est Ginny ? Il faut qu'on parle. Tout. De. Suite. »

« Elle est sortie avec Neville, chéri. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque-chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider ?, » demande-t-elle.

Harry grimace.

« J'en doute. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, » dit-il avant de se retirer des flammes.

_Peu importe_, pense-t-il en enlevant sa lourde robe verte et en se jetant sur le canapé. S'il ne peut pas tirer les vers du nez de Ginny ce soir, il les tirera de Malfoy demain à la place.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright. Cette fiction a été écrite par** Sara's Girl**, qui m'a gracieusement autorisée à la traduire.

**Note de la traductrice: **Pour toute information concernant la traduction ou l'histoire originale, veuillez vous en référer aux notes du premier chapitre, ou m'envoyer un MP ou une review. Le lien vers la fiction en version originale est toujours sur mon profil.

Je suis absolument confuse du retard de ce troisième chapitre. Il prenait la poussière dans un dossier de mon ordinateur tandis que je terminais ma propre fiction Harry/Draco, et le fait qu'il était horriblement long ( et c'est _loin_ d'être le plus long) n'a rien arrangé. Les choses iront plus vites maintenant que c'est chose faite! (_Promis_)

* * *

**Réparations, **par Sara's Girl

Traduit par Alice Saturne

Chapitre 3

* * *

Le lendemain matin trouve Harry obstinément planté en dehors du bureau de Malfoy à huit heures trente. Quand une infirmière vaguement familière émerge de l'aile du Stage Un et lui lance un regard curieux, il admet que, peut-être, il pousse le « Tu verras si je ne serai pas en retard » à un extrême ridicule. Il fixe la porte verrouillée et son panneau hautain et Malfoyesque, et réprime l'envie d'essayer un sort déverrouillant.

Ce qui est pour le mieux car, une demi-seconde plus tard, les portes derrière lui s'ouvrent à toutes volées et un Malfoy a l'air harassé mais parfaitement guindé se dirige vers lui. Harry s'éloigne de la porte et fait semblant de ne pas écouter lorsque le blond murmure un sort déverrouillant standard et entre dans son bureau sans la moindre salutation.

L'odeur qui flotte à son passage et fraîche et citronnée, et Harry, avant de le réaliser, inspire profondément. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de sa respiration que la réalisation le frappe et il s'étouffe, horrifié. Malfoy le jauge du regard comme s'il était quelque chose d'étrange. Harry se secoue. Fronce les sourcils. Malfoy ne sent_ pas_ bon_._ C'est…vraiment très grave.

« Tu comptes rester à me fixer comme une truite malade toute la journée ?, » demande Malfoy, « Ou on fera une pause déjeuner ? »

_Déjeuner. _Ah, oui. Harry ferme la bouche et croise les bras.

« Depuis quand toi et Ginny mangez ensemble ?, » demande-t-il en cherchant sur le visage pâle une trace de culpabilité.

« Potter, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, » répond Malfoy en s'installant dans sa chaise de bureau. »

« Tu sais très bien. Ne me mens pas, Malfoy. »

Les yeux verts se fixent sur les gris, un contact visuel violent, et Harry se rend compte qu'il n'a pas fixé quelqu'un aussi intensément depuis ses jours à Poudlard, et jamais avec une autre personne que l'homme devant lui. Finalement, Malfoy se pince l'arête du nez et pousse un profond soupir.

« Très bien. Malgré sa famille… _fâcheuse_, Ginevra et moi semblons partager certains points communs. » Il hausse les épaules, comme pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il devra se contenter de ça. Harry ravale sa réaction face à l'insulte négligente de Malfoy contre la plupart des membres de la famille Weasley. « Elle est bénévole dans le service le week-end, et en retour, elle m'autorise à l'emmener déjeuner occasionnellement. C'est tout ce qu'i dire. »

« _C'est tout ce qu'i dire ?_ » répète faiblement Harry.

« Oui, Potter. Nous n'avons pas une aventure torride, si c'est ce que tu penses. »

Le sourire est purement Serpentard, et l'envie d'Harry de l'effacer de son visage se mêle à la soudaine montée de jalousie, et le laisse légèrement nauséeux.

« Oh, seigneur, » parvient-il à articuler, « Ne dis pas ça. »

« En quoi ça te préoccupe ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble depuis des années, » demande Malfoy, l'air étrangement blessé.

« Je ne…Je… » Harry se tait, et s'appuie lourdement contre la porte fermée. À part la duperie de Ginny, il n'est pas certain de la raison pour laquelle cela le préoccupe autant. « Elle travaille avec toi ? Elle ne me l'a jamais dit. »

« Tu devras voir ça avec elle, pas vrai ?, » les yeux de Malfoy deviennent froids et Harry s'affaisse. Soudain, il souhaiterait n'avoir rien dit.

« D'accord. »

Malfoy hoche brusquement la tête et agite une main méprisante. « J'ai des groupes à préparer, ça ne te dérange pas trop de sortir du bureau ? »

« Que proposes-tu que je fasse ? »

« Ça m'est égal, juste reste hors de ma vue. »

« Est-ce que je serai dans le groupe ? » demande Harry. Tout pour éviter une autre journée de paperasse abrutissante.

Malfoy soupire, ses yeux gris plissés par la réflexion. « Je suppose que tu es parfaitement à jour sur les drogues Moldues et Sorcières actuelles ? »

Harry cligne des yeux. « Il y a des drogues Sorcières ? »

« Sérieusement, Potter? » Malfoy passe sa main dans ses cheveux fins et blonds d'un geste exaspéré Harry regarde le tendon plus clair s'étendre et se contracter sous la peau de son avant-bras. « La raison pour laquelle tu as réussi la formation de Guérisseur m'échappe totalement. Je n'ai pas le temps de te donner un tutoriel. Je te parle des choses comme la Silvaso, Trupp, Chromia…est-ce que ça te dis quelque-chose ? »

« Euh, j'ai bien peur que non. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient couverts ça pendant la formation, » admet Harry.

Les mots de Malfoy ne sont pas familiers, de façon inquiétante, et même s'il rechigne à admettre que ce crétin sait quelque-chose que lui ignore, il ne voit aucune autre option à ce moment.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, » dit sombrement Malfoy. « C'est ridicule. Les deux premiers sont des stimulants. Des stimulants sexuels, en théorie, mais hautement addictifs. Ce sont des préparations. La Chromia… » il expire profondément, et quelque-chose qu'Harry ne parvient pas à identifier vacille dans les yeux pâles. Quelque-chose que, étrangement, il veut voir plus souvent. « La Chromia est une potion. Elle annihile la douleur. Rend le consommateur quelque-peu…coopératif. Elle augmente également les autres sens. La perception de la couleur, le sens olfactif…et cetera. C'est…c'était…la préférée parmi les Mangemorts. »

"Ah, » dit Harry doucement.

Même s'il veut pousser le sujet, il laisse tomber. Quelque-chose l'élance entre les côtes, et il ne parvient pas vraiment à détourner les yeux du visage de Malfoy. Quand il y arrive enfin, la vision des doigts de Malfoy qui tracent la Marque inconsciemment le fait déglutir avec difficulté.

En quelques secondes, Malfoy est hors de sa chaise et tire des livres d'une de ses nombreuses bibliothèques. Le masque froid est de retour sur son visage, et Harry a bizarrement l'impression qu'il vient de se faire jeter dehors.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps de t'apprendre les choses qu'on aurait dû t'apprendre avant que tu n'arrives. Lis ceux-là, passe un peu de temps avec les patients, » conseille-t-il en fourrant un tas de livres encombrant dans les bras d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec eux? » Demande-t-il, légèrement paniqué. « Les patients, je veux dire, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit. »

Malfoy lève les yeux au ciel. « Parle leur, Potter. »

« De quoi ? »

« De n'importe quoi. Du Quidditch. Du prix des friandises pour hibous. Du sens de l'existence. Ils ne sont pas imbéciles. »

« Je ne suggérais pas…d'accord. Ok. Je peux faire ça, » dit Harry, même s'il ne sait pas s'il essaie plus de convaincre Malfoy ou lui-même.

« Tu en es sûr?, » demande Malfoy, la bouche recourbée en un semi-rictus suffisant. « Dieu nous en préserve, tu pourrais vraiment apprendre quelque-chose. »

« Va te faire foutre, Malfoy, » dit Harry. Son demi-sourire contredit les mots, et l'ahurissement sur le visage de Malfoy l'emplit de satisfaction.

Il ferme la porte du bureau avec son pied derrière lui et s'installe au bord de la fenêtre, ouvre le premier livre et se laisse aller.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Le livre est intéressant?,» la voix grave et teintée d'amusement qui retentit à côté d'Harry le secoue de son absorption complète dans un chapitre de « _Relier les Gouffres – Les Stupéfiants Moldus et Sorciers à Travers les Âges » _dans lequel l'auteur trace des parallèles intrigants entre la Chromia et l'Héroïne.

À regret, il lève les yeux en posant un doigt sur le livre pour garder la page. L'homme trapu aux cheveux argentés, adossé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, lui sourit, et la peau qui entoure ses yeux se plisse plaisamment. Les éclats blancs dans les coins de sa robe verte suggèrent que l'homme, tout comme Tremellen, est un chef de service. Harry se redresse un peu.

« Oui, en fait, » répond Harry. « Ce n'est qu'en commençant à lire à propos des drogues Sorcières que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'en connais peu sur les drogues Moldues. J'ai un long chemin à faire, » admet-il en jetant un regard chagriné à la pile de livre posée à ses côtés.

L'homme rit chaleureusement et tend la main à Harry. « Algernon Redrow. Vous devez être le Guérisseur Potter. Je vous reconnais, bien sûr. »

La poignée de main de Redrow est ferme et sèche, et Harry apprécie l'homme immédiatement. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, Guérisseur Redrow. D'après ce que ce…Mal…Mr. Malfoy avait dit… » bégaie Harry. Le désir de paraître professionnel prend finalement le pas sur son désir de dire du mal de Malfoy, « Mr Malfoy avait laissé entendre qu'il était improbable de vous voir ici, » se rattrape-t-il.

Redrow hausse un sourcil expressif. « J'ose croire que Mr. Malfoy ne l'a pas tout à fait formulé comme ça, » dit-il. « Il aime à s'assurer que tout le monde sait qu'il est celui qui fait tout le travail ici. »

« Quelque-chose comme ça, » marmonne Harry en jetant un regard en coin à la porte fermée.

« C'est bien vrai, il fait tout le travail, » dit Redrow en haussant les épaules. « J'avais juste pensé passer en coup de vent, vérifier l'Étape Un, et me présenter. Et vérifier qu'il se comporte bien, bien entendu. En ce qui vous concerne, » ajoute-t-il quelque-peu mystérieusement.

« Que voulez-vous dire? » Demande Harry, inquiet de dire ce qu'il ne faut pas; peu importe à quel point l'homme semble amical, il reste quand même le supérieur de Harry.

Redrow plonge ses mains dans les poches de sa robe et lève un regard indéchiffrable vers lui. Il soupire.

« Draco…a tendance à s'amuser avec les Guérisseurs en Formation. Il aime à voir jusqu'où il peut pousser les gens, et il ne supporte pas bien les idiots. » Redrow fait une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. « Si vous voulez vous impliquer, et tirer quelque-chose de cette rotation, vous devez pousser aussi. Ne vous laissez pas intimider. »

Harry se raidit. L'idée de Malfoy qui _l'intimide_ l'irrite, et il comprend que cela se voit sur son visage lorsque le regard de Redrow croise le sien, et qu'un éclat de compréhension le parcourt.

« Guérisseur Potter, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ce n'est absolument pas une insulte envers votre caractère. Je comprends que vous avez un passé troublé avec lui, et que vos différences idéologiques passées peuvent être…difficile à dépasser –»

« Différences idéologiques _passées _?, » interrompt Harry, incrédule. Si Malfoy a perdu de son élitisme ou de son intolérance depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, il le cache vraiment très bien.

La bouche de Redrow se tord en un demi-sourire sinistre. « Je vais vous parler franchement, » dit-il. Harry se demande s'il a entendu la question. « Je ne le laisserais pas diriger ce service si je ne croyais pas pleinement en ses capacités. Ces personnes sont vulnérables, Guérisseur Potter, et sont ici de leur plein gré. Draco est un homme difficile, mais il est très, très bon à ce qu'il fait. »

La passion diffusée par son aîné est presque tangible, et Harry se trouve pris dedans.

« Je vous crois, » finit-il par dire. Redrow hoche la tête, et Harry expire avec reconnaissance, sachant d'une manière ou d'une autre que ce sont les bons mots.

« Bien. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous avez le potentiel pour être un Guérisseur de premier choix. Je soupçonne que Draco et vous pouvez apprendre beaucoup l'un de l'autre.

Harry s'empêche de pouffer juste à temps, et se couvre avec un toussotement maladroit. Les yeux sombres de Redrow étincellent de quelque-chose comme de la malice.

« Je ne pense pas que Draco… » Harry s'arrête, regarde une fois de plus le panneau sur la porte du bureau. Le prénom a un goût à la fois étrange et trop familier sur sa langue. « Je ne pense pas qu'il ait beaucoup de foi dans mes capacités. » Il indique les livres d'un geste négligent de la main.

« Pas vraiment, » conteste Redrow. « Il veut que vous appreniez quelque-chose de ces livres, ce qui signifie qu'il pense que vous _pouvez _apprendre quelque-chose. Croyez-le ou non, c'est un compliment. Il a forcé les trois derniers stagiaires à faire sa paperasse. »

Harry rougit et fixe « _Relier les Gouffres» _sans vraiment le voir. « C'était hier, ça, » admet-il.

Le rire de Redrow est terriblement fort dans le petit espace, et à peine quelques-secondes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvre à toute volée. Les yeux de Malfoy brillent d'une lueur dangereuse, ses cheveux lui tombent dans les yeux, et pour des raisons qu'il ne parvient pas tout à fait à expliquer, la tête d'Harry est tout d'un coup emplie des mots désinvoltes de Cécile, la veille.

_ « Il est vraiment agréable à regarder, par contre, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

« C'est quoi tout ce…oh, bonjour, Algernon. » Les yeux de Malfoy passent entre Harry et Redrow. Harry regarde le sol, se sentant comme s'il venait de se faire attraper en train de faire quelque-chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

« Bonjour, Draco » répond aimablement Redrow. Le Guérisseur Potter me disait juste à quel point il est pressé de vraiment s'impliquer avec les patients. »

« J'en doute fortement, » marmonne Malfoy d'un ton moqueur, avant de rentrer dans son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.

À la grande consternation d'Harry, quand il relève les yeux vers Redrow, l'homme semble amusé et absolument imperturbable. Il sourit lentement et se redresse, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir.

« Je pense que les gens les plus susceptibles ont juste besoin d'être manipulés de la bonne façon, » annonce-t-il, et Harry fait de son mieux pour ne pas se renfrogner. Il n'a pas envie d'apprendre comment _manipuler_ Malfoy. Malheureusement, cette pensée cascade et se change, l'assaille d'image inappropriées le montrant en train de faire exactement ça. Horrifié, il ne dit rien et tente de calmer la chaleur du rougissement qui se répand rapidement sur sa peau.

Redrow trace du doigt la reliure du livre en haut de la pile d'Harry.

« Drogues Moldues, drogues Sorcières, alcool, sexe…peu importe, » dit-il d'un ton méditatif. « L'addiction est un processus psychologique autant qu'elle est un processus physique. Les Sorciers pensent qu'ils sont immunisés grâce à leur magie, mais lorsque les choses en viennent à l'esprit, la plupart d'entre eux sont tout aussi vulnérables que ces Moldus qu'ils regardent de haut. Ce qui est important, ce n'est pas la substance, mais le _pourquoi. »_

« Y a-t-il toujours un pourquoi ?, » demande Harry, fasciné.

« Toujours. Ce n'est pas mon domaine, cependant. Le mien est la médecine, la magie. L'Étape Deux est toute à Draco. « Redrow laisse retomber ses bras et sourit à Harry. « Il comprend les _pourquoi_ ».

« Oh, » dit Harry.

« Vous avez beaucoup de questions, » devine Redrow. Harry se dandine nerveusement sur le rebord de pierre abrupte de la fenêtre.

« Oui. »

« Posez-les à Draco. Forcez-le à faire le truc avec les trois cercles, » conseille Redrow de façon assez mystérieuse. Harry fronce les sourcils.

« Le quoi ?, » demande-t-il, mais avant même qu'il ait fermé la bouche, Redrow a Transplané et il se retrouve à fixer un point vide sur le sol.

« Trois cercles, » se marmonne-t-il à lui-même. Repoussant la sensation chaude qui se tortille profondément dans son estomac, il ramasse « _Relier les Gouffres» _et se force à se concentrer.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Même s'il ne sait pas exactement combien de temps s'est écoulé, Harry sait qu'il a atteint la saturation d'informations totale –les mots ne rentrent plus, peu importe à quel point il les fixe. Il s'étire et jette un coup d'œil à la porte qui mène à la salle principale.

Parler aux patients. Il sait faire ça. En théorie.

Son Hermione interne, bien sûr, lui dit en termes certains que l'homme qui a tué Voldemort n'a aucune raison d'être effrayé par un peu d'interaction sociale. Harry lève les yeux au plafond de la pièce vide et descend de son perchoir sur des pieds gourds et instables.

« Potter. »

Abasourdi, Harry lève les yeux vers le blond, qui s'est glissé hors de son bureau, et se demande pour la première fois s'il y a un genre de Charme de Détection de Mouvement placé sur lui, ou si Malfoy a juste une ouïe terriblement bonne.

« Ta baguette. »

« Pardon ? »

L'expiration que pousse Malfoy ressemble beaucoup à '_donnez-moi la force,'_ mais Harry choisit diplomatiquement de l'ignorer.

« Tu ne peux pas amener ta baguette à l'intérieur, » dit-il lentement avec un signe de tête en direction du salon.

Harry n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment Malfoy a toujours un pas d'avance sur lui. Les sensations habituelles de l'Occlumencie sont absentes, au moins. Il fixe la main pâle et tendue durant un long moment. Juste pour un instant, il envisage de refuser. Il a toujours considéré ça comme un geste de confiance et d'intimité, de tendre à quelqu'un sa baguette ; certainement pas quelque-chose à faire à la légère.

Et c'est Malfoy, nom d'un chien. Alors même que les doigts d'Harry se referment autour du bois doux, la réticence ralentit ses mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête presque complétement. Comme s'il sentait la réticence d'Harry, Malfoy fait un petit pas en avant. Ouvre la bouche, comme pour dire quelque-chose, et la referme. Les yeux gris intransigeants papillonnent de séduction muette ; une expression qui est –à parts égales –persuasive et dérangeante.

« C'est pour ta sécurité et la leur, » finit par dire Malfoy. « Elle va dans le tiroir avec la mienne, c'est tout. Tu peux me regarder le faire, si tu veux. »

Les mots de Redrow dansent devant les yeux d'Harry. « Non, c'est bon, » dit-il.

Quand Harry tend sa baguette, son pouce effleure momentanément la paume de Malfoy, tirant du blond un petit son surpris. Le contact est entièrement accidentel, mais Malfoy recule comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Il lève des yeux hantés vers Harry et se tourne rapidement, la baguette agrippée dans son poing. Alors qu'il s'éloigne, Harry veut faire un commentaire narquois sur les _s'il vous plaît_ et _merci_, mais tout ce à quoi il peut penser est que la peau de Malfoy est bien plus chaude qu'elle n'en a l'air.

« Le Guérisseur Redrow avait des choses intéressantes à dire sur toi, » lâche-t-il.

Malfoy s'arrête, une main sur la poignée. Il ne se tourne pas, mais la raideur de ses épaules trahit sa soudaine tension bien plus efficacement qu'un contact visuel.

« Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de savoir, » dit-il d'un ton froid.

Harry frissonne involontairement, avant que le tremblement ne soit chassé par une vague brûlante de colère.

Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi _impoli _?

« Très bien, » soupire Harry, avant de passer la porte de la salle de repos en quatre longues enjambées. S'autorisant une pointe de satisfaction en claquant la porte derrière lui avant que Malfoy ne parvienne à claquer celle de son bureau, il sourit un instant avant de réaliser à quel point ils sont tous les deux pathétiques.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Il y est préparé, cette fois, ce qui fait que, lorsque le silence tombe sur la pièce et que presque vingt paires d'yeux se posent sur lui, il attend simplement. Reste planté à l'entrée de la pièce, effronté. Et, enfin, alors que les secondes se transforment en minutes, un par un, les regards se détournent et les occupants de la pièce retournent à leurs activités.

En silence, Harry s'accorde des points pour sa démonstration de fausse nonchalance et s'autorise de bien regarder la pièce. La chaleur est surprenante, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée ; plusieurs fauteuils usés mais fonctionnels sont regroupés autour du foyer.

Tout un côté de la pièce est occupé par une longue table abimée. Un grand nombre de patients sont assis autour, écrivent studieusement avec n'importe quoi, des plumes de paons ornées aux stylos quatre-couleurs. Il se demande distraitement si Malfoy sanctionne l'usage de matériel moldu.

Un éclat de rire acéré attire son attention, et pendant un moment, Harry regarde le petit groupe qui entoure un grand homme au teint olivâtre qui semble tenir sa cour dans un coin de la salle.

Le bourdonnement grave de la conversation flotte doucement au-dessus des craquements du feu, le grattement des stylos et le raclement des chaises sur la tomette ; et Harry est étonné de se sentir instantanément réconforté par le bruit. Même s'il apprécie le silence autant que quiconque ayant passé six années d'internat, il est à présent crûment apparent que le silence de la pièce précédente était oppressant. C'était…un mauvais genre de silence.

Il se sent curieusement nu sans sa baguette, et ses pas dans la pièce sont mesurés et hésitants. Il n'est pas sûr de la façon dont les groupes apparemment occupés vont réagir à son interruption, mais l'échec n'est pas une option, il le sait. Dans tous les cas, il n'échoue pas, il _observe_. Ceci dit, quand son attention est attirée par une grappe de photographies fixées au mur grâce à un charme, Harry abandonne les occupants humains de la pièce avec une gratitude silencieuse.

La plupart des images sont de drôles de photos de groupe, et Harry réalise facilement qu'elles ont été prises dans cette même pièce. Elles semblent être arrangées de façon chronologique ; avec certaines des images les plus récentes contenant des visages familiers, éparpillés en groupes autour de l'énorme table ou assis auprès du feu. Ils se pointent du doigt les uns des autres, rient et font des grimaces. Ce qui frappe immédiatement Harry, c'est qu'ils sourient tous.

Cependant, c'est la dernière des photos qui le fait retenir sa respiration. Elle n'est pas particulièrement bien composée, et contrairement aux autres, le sujet a clairement été photographié sans le savoir. Malfoy est debout devant la cheminée ; il est la seule personne dans le cadre, et Harry observe le Malfoy de la photo lever les yeux comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Le sourire lent et décontracté qui courbe ses lèvres le transforme complètement. Le regard gris acéré brille comme de l'étain et le haussement de sourcil caractéristique semble doucement amusé plutôt que moqueur.

Le Malfoy de la photo croise les bras en un défi silencieux en direction du photographe invisible, mais le sourire ne s'efface pas. Il a l'air si ouvert, et la certitude que Malfoy ne l'a jamais regardé comme ça fait souffrir Harry. Confus et soudain mélancolique, Harry détache ses yeux de la photographie, seulement pour se retrouver face au visage du sorcier aux cheveux sombres qui était dans le coin de la pièce.

« T'es vraiment Harry Potter ?, » demande-t-il sans détours.

« _Guérisseur_ Harry Potter, Fyz, » l'admoneste une fille aux yeux bleus avec un stylo scintillant coincé derrière l'oreille.

« Ça aussi, » concède l'homme en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais, » dit prudemment Harry, « et si vous voulez juste m'appeler Harry, ça me va. »

« J'te l'avais dit, » murmure Fyz. Il lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes d'un air triomphal. Harry sourit et tourne le dos aux photographies. « J'ai pris cette photo. Celle que tu regardais, » ajoute-t-il, une nuance rusée dans la voix.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, la jeune fille le coupe. « Viens t'asseoir avec nous, » ordonne-t-elle avant de saisir le bras d'Harry et de le tirer vers un siège à la table avec une force surprenante.

Envahi par le soulagement d'avoir enfin une « ouverture », Harry l'autorise à le pousser dans la chaise.

« C'était comment de tuer Tu-Sais-Qui ?, » demande l'homme aux cheveux sombres, et Harry soupire intérieurement.

« T'es pas obligé de répondre, » interrompt la fille. « C'est Fyzal. Il a des problèmes de self-control…c'est-à-dire qu'il n'en a aucun. Je suis Marguerite. »

« Qui a énormément conscience de sa propre importance, » réplique Fyzal, l'air blessé.

« Je te jure, si j'avais ma baguette… »

« Arrêtez ça. » La réclamation est prononcée d'une voix douce et vient de l'autre côté d'Harry. Il se tourne dans sa chaise pour regarder le jeune homme maigre aux cheveux ondulés et à la robe rapiécée. « Vous étiez censés arrêter de vous disputer. »

« Seb a raison. Vous allez encore vous retrouver dans le placard, » annonce une adolescente qui s'est assise sur la table et balance ses jambes. Harry la reconnaît comme étant la fille qui l'avait regardé du bord de la fenêtre le jour d'avant. Cette fois, lorsqu'il essaie de lui sourire, il est gratifié d'un petit sourire en retour.

« Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment peur, » dit Marguerite d'un ton moqueur.

Le regard d'Harry passe de l'un à l'autre tandis que la conversation continue sans lui. Il n'est pas certain de vouloir savoir ce qu'est le 'placard', mais connaissant Malfoy, c'est probablement quelque-chose de convenablement sadique.

Quand la dispute perd de sa fougue, l'attention du groupe retourne rapidement sur Harry. Il est abasourdi de la bonne volonté avec laquelle chacun offre son histoire, sans épargner les détails, et du degré d'honnêteté avec lequel ils répondent à ses questions de plus en plus téméraires. Lentement, le groupe autour de la table s'élargit tandis que les autres occupants de la pièce les entourent ; s'assoient sur les chaises, la table et le sol lorsque l'espace vient à manquer.

« Je n'ai aucune confiance, » dit la fille nerveuse en tordant de longues mèches de cheveux autour de son index en parlant. « Et Draco dit que je dois commencer à parler pour moi-même, sinon je vais finir de nouveau ici en six mois. »

Harry hoche la tête d'une façon qu'il espère encourageante. « Attends…il te laisse l'appeler Draco ?, » demande-t-il lorsque la pensée le frappe. Le Malfoy qu'il connaît n'autoriserait jamais une telle familiarité, encore moins ne l'encouragerait…sûrement.

« Bien sûr, » dit Seb. « Il a tout changé lorsqu'il a commencé à travailler ici, parce que lorsque _il _était dans –»

« Seb, _meus fabula_, » murmure Marguerite. L'homme s'arrête, l'air coupable.

« Désolé, » dit-il, « j'avais oublié. »

« C'est du Latin, » indique aimablement Fyzal. Harry tente de plaquer sur son visage une expression qui suggère '_ah, tout s'éclaire, alors,' _mais il échoue.

« Le latin n'est pas mon point fort, » admet-il avec réticence.

« _Meus fabula est mei ut dico,_» élabore Marguerite. « C'est à moi de raconter mon histoire. »

La fille nerveuse pointe du doigt en direction de l'autre côté de la pièce, où Harry peut à peine apercevoir une décoration murale dominée par ces mêmes mots d'une belle écriture ornée et entourés par les mots : Routine, Règles, Honnêteté, Défi et Acceptation. L'annonce déroutante de Malfoy fait écho dans sa tête, et c'est avec un grand sentiment de soulagement qu'Harry met en place une nouvelle pièce du puzzle.

« En gros, on peut pas courir partout en racontant les trucs des autres. L'histoire de Draco est à Draco, la mienne est la mienne, celle de Seb est à Seb. » Elle hausse les épaules. « C'est important. Tout comme la tienne est à toi. »

Harry aurait voulu que ce soit vrai. En réalité, son histoire a été à tout le monde depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvient.

« Je comprends, » dit-il. Du moins, il pense qu'il commence à comprendre.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Harry s'agite dans sa chaise, essaie de trouver une position confortable sans attirer l'attention sur lui, mais entre la chaise et sa robe contraignante, il n'a pas beaucoup de succès. Tandis que le groupe s'installe, il se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et les regards noirs que Malfoy lui lance deviennent encore plus intenses.

Au moins, il est dans le groupe et pas assis sous une avalanche de parchemin au bureau de Malfoy. Harry soupçonne que le blond avait prévu de manquer à sa parole et de ne pas le faire participer, mais il s'est bel et bien fait saborder.

« _Harry va faire partie de notre groupe, aujourd'hui, pas vrai Draco ? Il est toujours si compréhensif, » _avait dit Marguerite d'un ton faussement innocent en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Malfoy avec un sourire victorieux.

Harry, caché dans l'ombre et observant l'échange, aurait pu embrasser Marguerite. En la regardant, maintenant, toute en gestes exubérants et en rafales de discours, Harry trouve difficile de l'imaginer en train de noyer son esprit communicatif dans du Whisky-Pur-Feu pas cher, comme elle lui a assuré avoir fait.

Il est plus facile d'imaginer Fyzal et son mauvais contrôle des impulsions en train de s'écarter du droit chemin avec un cocktail de stimulants Sorciers et Moldus.

Même s'il n'arrive toujours pas à se rappeler son prénom, l'histoire de la fille nerveuse sur un petit ami possessif la forçant à boire de l'_Amortentia _a fait se hérisser les poils d'Harry. Encore plus.

Il est le premier à admettre que sa connaissance de la thérapie est virtuellement non-existante, mais même avec ça à l'esprit, il est difficile de ne pas être abasourdi par la férocité des défis que les patients se lancent les uns aux autres. Cela n'en arrive jamais vraiment aux hurlements, mais il y a des moments où la tension est si présente qu'Harry a du mal à respirer ; et à son grand étonnement, Malfoy ramène le groupe avec ce qui semble n'être qu'un effort absolument minimal.

Juste quelques mots calmes et bien choisis. Une main qui intime le silence, levée avec une grâce négligente. Il ne semble pas avoir besoin d'élever la voix. Tout ça est tellement sans effort qu'Harry se retrouve inconsciemment à regarder Malfoy au lieu des patients.

Contrairement à Harry, qui ne parvient toujours pas à trouver une position confortable, Malfoy a à peine bougé depuis que le groupe a commencé ; il a croisé ses jambes, croisé ses bras. Sa respiration est lente et régulière sous son pull fin, et Harry est attiré par le rythme calme. Ce n'est pas avant que Malfoy ne sourie chaleureusement, comme dans la photographie, qu'Harry ne reporte son attention au groupe.

« Je…j'essaierai de travailler là-dessus, Draco, » dit Fyzal. Harry n'a pas la moindre idée de ce sur quoi il va travailler et se donne une baffe mentale.

« Tu ne vas pas me traiter de branleur, aujourd'hui ?, » demande Malfoy. « Ou, non, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Connard blond et péteux ? »

Harry le regarde à la dérobée et voit qu'il est encore souriant, et que ses yeux sont éclairés par l'amusement. Sa mâchoire se décroche juste un petit peu.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, » répond Fyzal en grimaçant. Quelqu'un ricane ; il pense que c'est Marguerite, mais elle a un visage impassible lorsque le regard d'Harry se pose sur elle.

« Peut-être que l'on progresse. Qu'en pensez-vous, Guérisseur Potter?, » demande Malfoy.

Harry sursaute. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'on s'adresse directement à lui.

« Euh…Je suis certain qu'il y a du progrès, » dit-il faiblement.

« _Il _pense que tu es un connard blond et péteux, » suggère effrontément Marguerite. Malfoy hausse simplement un sourcil.

« Sans commentaire, » dit Harry.

Le groupe est secoué d'un gloussement appréciateur et, à sa grande surprise, Malfoy ne dit rien du tout. Harry se dit que s'il pouvait garder sa bouche fermée jusqu'à la fin du mois, sa rotation sera plutôt bien, après tout.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Il est à présent clair que Ginny fait un assez bon boulot pour l'éviter; malgré les meilleurs efforts d'Harry, elle est obstinément injoignable par cheminette ou par hibou. Harry abandonne rapidement, range sa robe et s'assied à la table de sa cuisine en jeans et t-shirt. Il mange des nouilles instantanées avec une main, l'autre gardant sa page dans l'un des livres qu'il a réussi à subtiliser au Service de Malfoy, quand le doux frissonnement des barrières le fait lever les yeux.

Lorsqu'Hermione lui demande si elle peut traverser, il accepte rapidement et un moment plus tard, elle Transplane directement dans la salle à manger.

« Je pensais que tu savais cuisiner, » dit-elle avec un coup d'œil suspicieux à ses nouilles spongieuses.

« Je peux. » Il hausse les épaules et aspire une nouille en faisant un bruit de succion exagéré qui, de façon prévisible, fait lever les yeux au ciel à Hermione. « Je n'avais juste pas envie. »

« Est-ce que Malfoy te fais travailler trop dur ?, » demande-t-elle d'un ton innocent, et Harry s'étouffe, crachant des nouilles à moitié mâchées sur les pages de « _Véritaserum non requis – La parole comme thérapie »._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Rien, rien, » le calme-t-elle. « Mais sérieusement, comment ça se passe ? »

Harry prend quelques secondes pour considérer sa réponse en retirant des nouilles du livre et en siphonnant le jus avec sa baguette. « Malfoy et moi nous tolérons à peine, mais je pense que le vrai travail va être réellement intéressant.

« Eh bien…c'est quelque chose, » dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Est-ce que tu savais qu'on pouvait être accro à l'Amortentia ? » demande Harry dans une tentative d'en appeler à la soif d'information de son amie. À sa grande joie, l'expression qui passe sur son visage en est une qu'il ne voit presque jamais. C'est juste un léger rapprochement des sourcils, presque imperceptible, et cette moue qui ne vient que lorsqu'elle _ne sait pas quelque-chose._

« Le philtre d'amour ?, » demande-t-elle. « Vraiment ? Ce n'est dans aucun livre que j'ai lu. »

Harry sourit. « C'est dans celui-ci. » Il lève _Véritaserum non requis _et elle le fixe.

« Tu…étudies ? Volontairement ? »

« Ouais, bein, je ne peux pas laisser Malfoy avoir trop d'avance sur moi, pas vrai ? » fait-il remarquer. Il a envie d'ajouter qu'il trouve ça intéressant, mais quelque-chose le fait retenir les mots.

« Pourquoi perdre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, » soupire-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Écoute, je suis juste passée pour voir si tu avais de la Pimentine…Ron a attrapé froid. »

« Le placard de la cuisine, en haut à droite, » indique Harry. « Si j'étais toi, je n'utiliserais pas _Accio_, le placard peut être un peu…caractériel. »

Hermione le regarde bizarrement et disparaît dans la cuisine. Harry racle son bol pour attraper les dernières nouilles et l'écoute ouvrir et fermer le placard à toute volée avec un petit sourire affectueux.

« Vu que tu es sur le point de devenir un expert en la matière… » La voix d'Hermione flotte à travers la porte ouverte. Harry fronce les sourcils, ferme son livre et met ses coudes sur la table.

« Hmm ? »

« Tu sais quelque-chose sur la Chromia X ?, » un dernier bruit de bataille et elle apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, serrant contre elle la bouteille de potion, l'air nerveuse. « C'est juste que l'équipe de Ron cherche ce dealer, ou ce fabricant, ou quelque-chose comme ça, et il me rend folle avec ses questions. Je ne peux pas le trouver dans mes livres, et je…eh bien…je ne sais pas grand-chose là-dessus. »

Harry sourit. Il sait à quel point cela lui coûte d'admettre ça.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la Chromia X, mais j'ai lu pas mal sur la Chromia normale, si ça peut t'aider, » suggère-t-il en décidant de ne pas mentionner le fait qu'il y a vingt-quatre heures, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de celle-là non plus.

« C'est juste une nouvelle forme, plus forte, je pense, » dit-elle, et son visage s'illumine.

« Je te prêterais un livre, mais Malfoy deviendrait fou si il découvrait que j'ai laissé une Weasley le toucher… » Harry s'arrête et secoue la tête. Il extrait «_Relier les Gouffres_ » de la pile et le tend à Hermione. « …ce qui est une raison fantastique pour le faire. »

« Pire qu'une Weasley –une _Sang de Bourbe_, » indique Hermione en fronçant le nez de dégoût. Harry l'imite. « Merci, Harry, » ajoute-t-elle, et elle Transplane avec un petit geste de la main.

En retournant à son livre, Harry se surprend presque à penser que Malfoy a son utilité.

Presque.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Les deux jours suivants se déroulent presque sans incident. Harry commence, doucement et prudemment, à se détendre. Malfoy est assis sur le bord de la fenêtre en pierre et regarde Harry empiler les chaises dans un coin de la pièce. Sans magie, bien sûr. Harry essuie la sueur de son front avec une manche vert citron.

« Tu peux pas aider ?, » demande-t-il en se tournant pour lancer un regard noir inutile à Malfoy.

Le blond cligne des paupières et continue son discours, sans donner la moindre indication qu'il a entendu la question d'Harry.

« Personne ne veut de cette rotation. Je sais ça. On est comme les cousins dont personne ne parle. Le mouton noir de la famille Sainte-Mangouste, si tu veux. »

Harry soulève une autre chaise et ne concède rien d'autre qu'un 'hmph' pour la forme.

« Ton bonhomme, Tremellen, il n'envoie des gens ici que lorsqu'ils l'ont vraiment emmerdés. Je ne peux pas prétendre n'être pas intrigué par ce que tu as fait pour l'énerver. Même si j'imagine que, dans ton cas, ça a plus à voir avec le fait qu'on partage un certain…passé…que son antipathie générale envers mon service. »

Son demi-rictus embrase le sang d'Harry de frustration, et il se tourne.

« Il n'est pas 'mon' quoi que ce soit, Malfoy. Je ne peux pas le supporter. » Aussitôt que les mots sont sortis de sa bouche, Harry se demande si, peut-être, il pourrait avoir été plus prudent en parlant de son patron, mais il est trop tard, maintenant.

« Je ne pourrais être plus d'accord, Potter. Cependant, je doute qu'il soit dans tes meilleurs intérêts de le dire. Je vois que tu n'as rien appris de la discrétion depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, » dit Malfoy, un ton dérisoire accompagnant maintenant le rictus.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'était quand j'ai témoigné au procès qui t'as gardé hors d'Azkaban, espèce de connard ingrat !, » gronde Harry, les doigts serrés autour du dossier de la chaise jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent.

« Pas que tu sois resté pour entendre le verdict, » réplique Malfoy en le fusillant du regard.

« On s'en balance ! Je l'ai fait, pas vrai ?! »

La respiration d'Harry est irrégulière dans le silence. Les yeux gris qui plongent dans les siens hésitent, puis se glacent. Quand Malfoy parle, son ton est mesuré et sarcastique.

« Oui, eh bien…personne ne t'as demandé de faire ça, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, une médaille ? Oh, attends…ils t'en ont déjà donné une. »

Il saute sur ses pieds, secoue la tête et cogne Harry avec son épaule en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Son coup est loin d'être fort, mais la force de l'agression qui se cache derrière se réverbère du bras d'Harry au bout de ses doigts. La porte claque.

Quand Harry lève les yeux, il réalise qu'il n'est pas totalement seul dans la pièce. Plusieurs des patients, y compris un Fyzal aux yeux écarquillés, s'attardent dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Quoi ?, » demande-t-il.

Sans attendre une réponse, il tourne les talons et se dirige vers le couloir. Il ne transplane pas, car à des moments comme celui-ci, une marche vraiment vive –ou plutôt, un piétinement –est bien meilleure pour soulager la tension.

Et, bien sûr, lorsqu'Harry descend quatre à quatre les escaliers en colimaçons en direction du réfectoire, il peut sentir l'antagonisme ardent commencer à s'estomper. Il inspire profondément et relâche l'expiration en souffles lents et réguliers. Il ne devrait pas être surpris, pas vraiment, mais il y a une partie de lui qui pensait que peut-être, ils arrivaient à quelque-chose.

Jusqu'à ce que, comme à chaque fois, Malfoy ne fasse un commentaire narquois et qu'Harry ne s'emporte et ne dise quelque chose de rageur et d'inapproprié.

Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en _préoccupait. _Quand il repère Cécile et Terry qui partagent une table, il les rejoint sans hésitation.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Revigoré par la nourriture, le café et les histoires de Terry sur certains des enfants de son service, quand Harry revient, il est soulagé que Malfoy soit introuvable. S'abandonnant à son besoin d'immobilité, Harry erre dans le couloir de l'Étape Un et s'appuie contre la porte. Inspire les odeurs mélangées des diverses potions de désintoxication.

Même si les grimaces de douleur de certains patients rendent la vue désagréable, le voile de silence qui plane lourdement sur le couloir s'enroule autour d'Harry comme une cape et apaise le dernier de ses nerfs hérissés. Dans moins d'une semaine, ces sorcières et sorciers joindront la communauté éveillée dans l'autre partie de l'aile, celle qui l'a acceptée sans questions. La réalisation fait sourire Harry.

Il peut le faire, Malfoy ou pas Malfoy.

« 'Scuse moi, Harry ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fyzal ? » répond-t-il en se tournant, un quasi-murmure.

« Draco m'a dit de te demander de venir l'aider avec quelque-chose dans la réserve, » l'informe Fyzal en haussant les épaules. « Quelque-chose comme un…problème de fournitures. »

« D'accoooord... »

Abasourdi, Harry traverse la salle commune et rentre prudemment dans le petit placard à peine éclairé. Les trois murs sont couverts d'étagères supportant une quantité incroyable de parchemins, d'outils d'écriture et de beaucoup d'autres choses qu'Harry ne reconnaît pas tout à fait. Le placard dégage une odeur réconfortante d'encre et de papier ; et, fait troublant, de Malfoy.

Apparemment, le blond n'a pas encore enregistré la présence d'Harry. Il marmonne pour lui-même, perché sur la pointe des pieds pour fouiller dans une grande boîte sur l'une des plus hautes étagères ; l'étirement expose une rayure pâle sur le bas de son dos qui attire le regard d'Harry.

« C'est quoi l'urgence ?, » demande Harry en clignant des yeux.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Lentement, Malfoy retire ses mains de la boîte et se retourne.

« On m'a dit que t'avais besoin de mon aide. »

« Potter, pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ton aide? Si on oublie le fait évident que je ne demanderais jamais ton assistance, je pense que je peux parvenir à localiser une bouteille d'encre rouge tout seul. »

Irrité, Harry croise les bras. « Écoute, tout ce qu'on m'a dit c'est que… » il s'arrête en entendant le clic léger lorsque la porte se referme derrière lui.

Soupçonnant un piège, Harry se précipite sur la poignée. Simultanément, un froissement, un glapissement et un '_boum'_ assourdissant se font entendre de l'extérieur du placard, et quand il tourne la poignée, rien ne se passe.

« C'est quoi ce bordel… ? » Harry pousse la porte avec son épaule, se jetant dessus de tout son poids, mais le seul résultat est une épaule endolorie. Il la frotte et se tourne vers Malfoy, qui est bien trop près, derrière lui.

« Il semblerait que nous soyons enfermés, » indique Malfoy, « Et nos baguettes sont dans le tiroir du bureau. »

« Tu crois ? » Harry frotte sa main sur son visage. Soupire profondément. En rassemblant ses forces, il se concentre sur la porte et tente une série de sorts déverrouillant sans baguette ; en commençant par _Alohomora_ et en graduant avec un ou deux sorts de magie noire qui lui valent un sourcil haussé de la part de Malfoy.

Rien.

Harry repose sa tête contre les étagères, serre et desserre les doigts. Il respire vite ; non seulement la magie sans baguette a tendance à le drainer, mais depuis la guerre, il a développé une peur irrationnelle d'être enfermé dans un petit espace. Il ouvre un œil pour regarder l'autre homme, qui semble plus exaspéré qu'excessivement inquiet.

« Impressionnant, et pourtant inutile, » dit Malfoy en résumant de façon succincte les tentatives d'évasion d'Harry. « Nous sommes coincés. »

« Nous sommes coincés, » répète Harry. « Donc que suggère-tu que l'on fasse, Ô Porteur de Connaissance ? »

Durant un instant, Malfoy semble lui sourire, mais ce doit être la lumière. « On attend. »

* * *

_à suivre...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright. Cette fiction a été écrite par** Sara's Girl**, qui m'a gracieusement autorisée à la traduire.

* * *

**Réparations, **par Sara's Girl

Traduit par Alice Saturne

Chapitre 4

* * *

Harry n'a jamais été doué pour attendre. Où pour admettre sa faiblesse.

Ainsi, ce qu'il estime être un quart d'heure plus tard, il est encore appuyé contre les étagères, agité, et refuse de demander à Malfoy ce qu'ils attendent, exactement.

Le placard est petit, plein comme un œuf et n'a définitivement pas été construit pour abriter deux personnes qui ne peuvent pas supporter d'être proches ; La chaleur y est incommodante, presque étouffante malgré le petit espace en bas de la porte qui assure à Harry qu'au moins, ils ne suffoqueront pas.

Il étire ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et déloge un carton de plumes de l'étagère. Quand elles tombent sur lui comme des missiles à plumes en lui tirant un éternuement, Harry craque.

« Très bien. On attend quoi ? »

Malfoy laisse échapper un soupir condescendant. « Soit qu'une infirmière ne remarque notre absence, soit que Fyzal et Marguerite décident de nous laisser sortir, » dit-il. « L'un des deux. »

Harry le fixe, horrifié. « Ca va prendre combien de temps ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Potter ? »

« Oh, pour…pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça, déjà? Est-ce que tu _savais_ qu'ils allaient le faire ?, » demande-t-il d'un ton impérieux en époussetant des plumes errantes accrochées à sa robe.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais dans le groupe du moment, ils sont les seuls avec les couilles…métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr, et la raison de faire quelque-chose comme ça. »

Soudainement épuisé, Harry regarde Malfoy de plus près, mais le visage anguleux semble étrangement franc.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ?, » demande-t-il, et s'assied sur le sol froid, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

« C'est une petite médiation de mon invention, » dit Malfoy en regardant la porte. « Quelques heures là-dedans fait des miracles pour les personnes qui n'arrivent pas à s'entendre. Communication forcée. Disons que Fyzal et Marguerite ont passé plus de temps ici que la plupart. Tu as dû remarquer la fréquence de leurs disputes. »

« Bien sûr, » soupire Harry ; _Le Placard_. « Donc tu penses qu'ils… »

« Prennent la loi en main, oui. » Malfoy lève les yeux au ciel et s'assied contre les étagères du mur opposé. Il essuie fastidieusement le sol avant d'y poser son derrière.

Il y a tout juste assez de place pour que leurs genoux relevés ne se touchent pas, mais Harry n'est tout de même que trop conscient de leur proximité forcée.

« Fyzal a entendu notre dispute, » dit-il, à personne en particulier.

« Laquelle ? »

« Pas faux. Tu n'es pas inquiet de ce qu'ils vont faire dehors pendant que tu es coincé ici ? »

Malfoy pouffe. « Ils ne vont rien faire, c'est ça le problème. Ils vont jouer à la bataille explosive au lieu de faire le travail que je leur ai assigné. » Une fois de plus, il regarde la très solide porte de bois d'un air mélancolique. « D'habitude, je jette un sort à la porte pour pouvoir vérifier qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas à l'intérieur. »

« Eh bien ça, je peux le faire, » propose Harry. Enfin quelque-chose de réalisable.

« N'y a-t-il pas de fin à des talents en magie sans baguette ?, » demande Malfoy d'une voix sarcastique tandis qu'Harry murmure un sort qui semble faire fondre le bois ; même s'il est encore tout à fait présent.

Harry hausse les épaules. « Ah. Eh bien, ceci explique cela, » dit-il d'un ton pensif.

Un lourd bureau d'acajou est callé juste sous la poignée de la porte.

« Enfoirés, » explose Malfoy. « C'est mon _bureau_. Mon magnifique putain de bureau antique. »

L'expression de son visage est si scandalisée qu'Harry doit retenir un petit rire. Au vu des circonstances, il n'a pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans une bagarre dans un espace réduit. Le côté positif, c'est que maintenant qu'il peut voir à travers la porte, sa claustrophobie a drastiquement diminuée, et il se détend. Ils ne sont pas moins piégés qu'ils l'étaient avant, mais il a l'impression de pouvoir de nouveau respirer correctement.

« Tu ne peux pas faire quelque-chose?,» réclame Malfoy.

« Je connais pas mal de sorts déverrouillant sans baguette, mais pas beaucoup de…euh…décoincement de bureau, » admet-il en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses chaussures ont l'air miteux à côté de celles de Malfoy.

« Tu n'es pas très utile, pas vrai ? »

« Hé, ce sont _tes_ abrutis qui nous ont enfermés ici !, » réplique Harry, offensé. Il lève la tête et rend son regard noir à Malfoy.

« Si _tu_ n'étais pas dans mon service à m'horripiler, ils n'auraient tout simplement pas ressenti le _besoin _de m'enfermer ici ! »

« Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici, » indique Harry en frottant brusquement ses paumes transpirantes sur sa robe.

Malfoy bouge à peine, et seul le léger soubresaut d'un sourcil trahit son agitation. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir avalisé par le fait qu'il horripile Malfoy. Il ne veut pas vraiment examiner les _pourquoi_ qui se cachent derrière cette pensée, et il est soulagé lorsque Malfoy reprend.

« Et ne les traite pas d'abrutis, » dit-il d'une voix à présent plus douce, « les accros sont malins, Potter. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce sont des gens malins. Rusés. Ils doivent l'être, pour supporter la vie dans laquelle ils ont été jetés. Ce sont des personnes qui ont fait de mauvaises décisions, des personnes qui essaient juste de survivre. De faire avec ce que la vie leur a jeté à la figure. »

Malfoy rapproche ses genoux de son torse et y pose son menton. Ses yeux restent longtemps posés sur le visage d'Harry, avant de retourner vers la pièce vide de l'autre côté de la porte.

« D'accord, » murmure Harry. Sa colère s'est évaporée; remplacée par quelque-chose d'agité qui fourmille sous sa peau et assèche sa bouche.

« Le bureau sous la poignée de porte, » dit Malfoy d'un ton méditatif, apparemment pour lui-même. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas certain de savoir si je devrais les punir pour nous avoir enfermé ici, où les récompenser pour leur inventivité. »

« Inventivité ? T'es sûr que c'est le bon mot ? »

Malfoy sourit faiblement. « Ces gens, ils savent s'adapter. On leur enlève leurs baguettes, et ils trouvent une nouvelle manière de gagner. Salazar serait fier. »

« Salazar était un vieil hurluberlu, » marmonne Harry, même s'il concède avec réticence que Malfoy a raison.

À sa grande surprise, Malfoy sourit de nouveau. « Personne n'est parfait, Potter. »

Béat de soulagement, Harry lui rend son sourire. Il n'arrive pas tout à fait à croire qu'ils sont d'accord, mais c'est plutôt bien. Surréel, mais bien. « C'est vrai. »

« Le héros du monde sorcier et un ancien Mangemort, vaincus par un bureau, » dit Malfoy en tournant un regard amusé vers Harry. « Que devient le monde ? Heureusement, le tiroir contenant nos baguettes est ensorcelé pour ne s'ouvrir que pour moi. »

« Remercions Merlin pour ces petites grâces. »

L'odeur du parchemin et des citrons est chaleureuse dans ses narines, et l'atmosphère dans le placard est passée de l'animosité susceptible à, si ce n'est pas tout à fait amical, alors du moins une tolérance mutuelle. Une petite voix traîtresse dans la tête d'Harry spécule sur le nombre de choses qui auraient été différentes s'il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans un placard avec Malfoy longtemps auparavant.

Harry soutient le contact visuel pendant un moment de plus et cache son sourire dans la manche de sa robe.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que la chaleur devienne insupportable, et Harry tire sa robe par-dessus sa tête avec réticence avant de la déposer en tas à côté de lui. Malfoy fixe son vieux jean et son t-shirt fin avec un dédain évident. Harry lui jette un regard mauvais.

« Il fait chaud, d'accord ? Remets-toi en, » dit-il en replaçant ses lunettes et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu enlèves tes vêtements, Potter, » dit négligemment Malfoy. Les joues d'Harry le brûlent, et il détourne le regard. « C'est ce que tu as choisi de porter en dessous qui m'offense. »

« Écoute, je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un n'évalue ma tenue, et je suis désolé de ne pas correspondre à tes standards élevée, » réplique Harry. Il étire ses jambes à côté de celles de Malfoy jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent l'étagère opposée. « De toute façon…depuis quand c'est ton truc, la mode Moldue ?, » finit-il par demander en examinant le pantalon élégamment coupé et le pull de cachemire qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir envie de toucher.

« Tu sais quoi Potter?,» dit Malfoy, une lueur spéculative dans le regard. « Si on est coincés ici, autant le faire correctement. Une question pour une question, ok ? »

« D'accord, » acquiesce lentement Harry. « Est-ce que tu vas répondre à la mienne, dans ce cas ? »

« Oui. Parce qu'ils sont plus confortables, surtout ici. Tu as dû remarquer à quel point il fait chaud, » répond Malfoy avec un regard insistant en direction le tas de tissu vert à côté de ses pieds. « Et, aussi… »

« Aussi quoi ?, » insiste doucement Harry en se retenant au dernier moment de toucher Malfoy.

« Je me suis regardé dans le miroir un jour, et j'ai vu mon père, » dit-il. « Contrairement à l'opinion de la plupart des gens, ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais. C'est pour la même raison que je ne me laisse pas pousser les cheveux. »

« Tu ne ressembles pas…,» commence Harry, mais le regard sombre qu'il reçoit le fait immédiatement taire. Il se mordille la lèvre et examine les cheveux en question. Assez longs pour tomber devant ses yeux et assez longs pour boucler dans son cou, mais pas le blond platine de Malfoy Senior.

« À mon tour. Pourquoi as-tu décidé de devenir Guérisseur ? Tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi. Ou rien du tout. J'ai entendu dire que tu ne manques pas de Gallions. »

Harry se fige, incertain de l'honnêteté qu'il doit montrer dans sa réponse, jusqu'à croiser le regard de Malfoy.

_Tant pis_, pense-t-il, _autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout_…

« Je détestais la formation d'Auror, » admet-il. « J'ai duré deux semaines. »

« Vraiment? »

« Est-ce que ça compte comme une autre question? »

« Vas te faire foutre, » marmonne Malfoy sans méchanceté.

« Oui, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas jouer au Quidditch. Ça me disais rien d'_écrire mes mémoires_, » continue Harry en imitant des guillemets. « Je voulais aider les gens, je suppose que c'est aussi simple que ça…et, euh…c'était l'idée d'Hermione, à la fin. »

Malfoy rit, rauque et chaleureux. « J'aurais dû me douter que Granger avait quelque-chose à voir avec ça. »

« Et, quant à ne rien faire…j'ai essayé, et j'ai failli devenir complètement fou, » ajoute Harry.

Ses semelles de caoutchouc couinent sur le sol brillant quand il essaie de s'installer confortablement. Harry grimace et se creuse la tête pour trouver une question valable. Il sait ce qu'il a vraiment envie de demander, mais il n'est pas assez certain de leur trêve prudente pour la poser.

« Parle-moi des trois cercles, » dit-il lorsque l'inspiration le frappe enfin.

Malfoy lève les yeux, surpris, avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas une question. »

Harry ne résiste pas à la tentation de lui mettre un léger coup de pied dans les côtes. « Malfoy, s'il te plaît, voudrais-tu me parler des trois cercles ?, » reformule-t-il.

« Qui…? »

« Pas ton tour, » l'interrompt Harry d'un ton suffisant. Malfoy lui rend son coup de pied et il se radoucit. « Redrow. »

« Ça n'a pas exactement inventé le Véritasérum, » dit Malfoy. « C'est une simple analogie, que tu comprendras bien mieux si tu as vraiment lu ces livres que je t'ai donné. Même si j'en doute, étant donné que je ne les ai pas vus ces derniers jours. »

« Je…euh…je les ai feuilletés, » marmonne Harry. Il n'est pas question de dire à Malfoy que les livres en questions sont actuellement sur sa table de chevet.

Malfoy émet un petit bruit incrédule et saute sur ses pieds. Harry regarde le tissu du pantalon se resserrer lorsque Malfoy se penche pour attraper quelque chose sur l'une des étagères qui font face à la porte. Du moins, il regarde avant de réaliser qu'il fixe, en fait, le derrière de Malfoy.

Malfoy a un joli cul. _Intéressant_.

Harry ferme brusquement les yeux et fait taire son subconscient sournois. Il se demande paresseusement s'il est possible de s'auto-infliger le sort d'_Oubliettes_. Quand Malfoy se rassoit en face de lui, une bouteille d'encre rouge à la main et un sourire triomphant sur le visage, une pointe de chaleur inattendue au creux de son ventre lui coupe le souffle.

« Donc, » dit Malfoy en dévissant le bouchon de la fiole et en posant celle-ci sur le sol.

« Donc, » répète faiblement Harry.

C'est sûrement dû à la proximité. Et à la chaleur. Et son cerveau est probablement rendu confus par cette…politesse, après quinze ans d'amère hostilité. S'il est attiré par Malfoy, le monde entier vient de se retourner.

Harry ignore obstinément la partie de son esprit qui insiste sur le fait que, en réalité, cela ne serait pas surprenant. Non. Donc, d'accord, Malfoy n'est pas exactement laid, mais c'est tout.

_Concentre-toi_.

Il ne peut détourner son regard lorsque, à son grand étonnement, Malfoy trempe son doigt dans l'encre d'un rouge prononcé et dessine trois cercles qui s'entrecroisent sur le sol de pierre poli. Il termine d'un grand geste et tire de sa poche un mouchoir de soie pour essuyer son doigt couvert d'encre. Il n'y reste qu'une légère tâche rouge, et il l'examine brièvement avant de hausser les épaules et de se tourner vers Harry.

« La façon dont je vois la chose, c'est qu'il y a trois groupes principaux parmi les gens qui finissent dans ce service. Ceux qui ne veulent plus ressentir de douleur, ceux qui veulent tout simplement quitter la réalité, et ceux qui veulent se défoncer, » explique Malfoy en pointant du doigt en direction de chaque cercle.

Harry hocha la tête et ramène ses jambes à lui pour dégager le chemin.

« Il y a bien entendu des cas qui chevauchent plusieurs groupes, mais l'endroit où l'on place un patient dans les cercles, en se basant sur la substance principale qu'ils choisissent, offre des indications sur la façon dont nous pouvons les traiter. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Malfoy reprend de l'encre et commence à ajouter les noms de diverses substances. Son écriture est étonnamment lisible. Harry est satisfait de noter qu'il les reconnaît tous ; toute cette lecture a donc porté ses fruits.

« Prenons Fyz, » dit Malfoy sans lever les yeux. Il pointe du doigt le cercle du haut. « Il est un excellent exemple de ce cercle – Cocaïne Moldue. Amphétamines. Silvaso. Un type très intelligent, mais pas la moindre notion d'autodiscipline. Il fait ce qu'il veut et dit ce qu'il veut. Il a besoin de beaucoup de challenge, de beaucoup de règles, et de quelqu'un qui n'est pas intimidé par lui. »

Son regard croise celui d'Harry avec un rictus suffisant.

« Dit l'homme qui s'est fait enfermer dans un placard par Fyzal, » lance Harry.

« Pas faux, » marmonne Malfoy. « Peu importe. Quand on parle d'évitement de la douleur…d'évitement de toute émotion, vraiment, nous avons des choses comme la Chromia, les opiacées et les antidouleurs Moldus. Seb est un bon exemple. » Il hésite, et Harry lui donne un petit coup de la pointe de sa chaussure.

« J'écoute. »

« Bien. Quiconque a passé suffisamment de temps à utiliser une drogue pour se retrancher de ses émotions aura beaucoup de difficultés à les retrouver. C'est la raison pour laquelle Seb paraît parfois distant et impassible. Il a besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour réapprendre à identifier ce qu'il ressent par rapport aux choses. Quand le tout revient, c'est effrayant…En oubliant le reste, quand tu as vécu dans l'absence de douleur, l'idée de souffrir est… » Malfoy marque une pause. « Terrifiante. »

Harry remarque son passage à la deuxième personne comme si un petit drapeau rouge était apparu, mais il choisit sagement de ne rien dire. Pour l'instant, du moins.

« Le troisième cercle est pour ces patients qui choisissent de se retirer totalement de la réalité. » Malfoy trace l'encre séchée d'un doigt consciencieux. « Ils ont tendance à ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans des interactions normales et quotidiennes, et peuvent être assez affectés. En général, je les force à participer dans beaucoup de groupes de travail collectif, mais ils n'aiment pas beaucoup ça, » dit-il.

Harry croise les bras sur ses genoux pliés, et expire pensivement contre la peau chaude de son avant-bras.

« Malfoy, ça a beau me faire du mal de l'admettre, mais c'est vraiment logique. Certains de ces livres sont horriblement compliqués, mais tu l'expliques vraiment bien, » dit-il, presque incapable de croire en ses propres mots.

Une commissure des lèvres de Malfoy se recourbe. Il jette un coup d'œil à son diagramme.

« Ce n'est pas exhaustif, bien entendu. Marguerite appartient au cercle des antidouleurs car elle est alcoolique, mais elle est également habituée aux stimulants, et elle partage beaucoup de comportements avec les gens dans ce cercle, » dit-il en pointant en direction de l'embranchement entre les deux cercles. Sa peau est légèrement rosie. C'est vraiment joli.

Harry se secoue.

« Ensuite, tu as les gens comme Cassandra, qui sont un peu plus compliqués car le choix initial de la drogue n'était pas le sien, » continue Malfoy. « Strictement parlant, elle appartient au troisième cercle, car sa substance est un hallucinogène, mais ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Cassandra ?, » demande Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il passe en revue son inventaire mental de prénoms et de visages, mais échoue à replacer celui-là.

« Petite, à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Longs cheveux bruns. » Malfoy marque un temps, pensif. « Amortentia ? »

« Ah ! La fille nerveuse, » marmonne Harry pour lui-même.

S'attendant à se faire réprimander de ne pas savoir le prénom de la patiente, Harry a un mouvement de recul. Malfoy laisse simplement échapper un rire triste. « Tu penses comme un Guérisseur, » dit-il. « Le diagnostic d'abord. »

« C'est une mauvaise chose ?,» demande Harry. Malfoy lève les yeux. Passe distraitement ses doigts tachés d'encre dans ses cheveux.

« Non, » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.»

Leur contact visuel est intense. Harry inspire brusquement et cherche frénétiquement une question. _N'importe quoi_.

En désespoir de cause, il jette un coup d'œil à travers la porte et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont enfermés, il y a des gens dans la salle commune. Marguerite, assise en tailleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre, secoue la tête avec véhémence en direction de Fyzal. Le grand homme semble essayer de la persuader de quelque-chose, mais Marguerite n'en a clairement pas la moindre intention. La question sort de la bouche d'Harry sans son consentement.

« À ton avis, pourquoi ils se disputent autant ? »

Avec un léger bruissement, Malfoy change de position pour regarder les deux patients. Quand il se rassoit, il est plus proche qu'avant, et Harry peut sentir la chaleur de la cuisse de Malfoy contre son mollet.

« C'est ta question? » Il hausse les épaules. « Ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Des caractères forts. Têtus. Intelligents. Des milieux différents, par contre. Peut-être que chacun voit l'autre comme une menace. »

Les mots frappent Harry, semblent douloureusement familiers, et il sourit. Continue de regarder, tandis que Fyzal avance jusqu'à envahir l'espace vital de Marguerite.

« Peut-être qu'ils s'aiment bien, » suggère-t-il. « Genre…ils se cherchent. »

Pendant un instant, aucun des deux ne dit quelque-chose, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne rompe le silence avec un gloussement rauque.

« C'est comme ça que ça marche, Potter ?, » demande-t-il, clairement très amusé par l'idée.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Harry pour réaliser ce qu'il vient de sous-entendre, tout accidentellement que ce soit, et il n'est apparemment pas le seul à tracer des parallèles malheureux.

« Non ! Eh bien…Je…c'est juste…tu vois ce que je veux dire, Malfoy, » balbutie-t-il. Horrifié, il fixe le sol et prétend un intérêt intense pour les cercles d'encre de Malfoy.

« Je suis sûr que non, » dit-il, et Harry peut _entendre _son sourire sarcastique. « De toute façon, tu as tort. Fyzal est gay. »

Harry lève les yeux. « Quoi? »

« Gay, Potter. Il aime les hommes. »

« Je sais ce que gay veut dire, espèce de crétin, » marmonne Harry en tirant sur un fil de son jean. « Je suis juste surpris. »

« Tu plaisantes. C'est obligé. Fyz est _évident_, » insiste Malfoy, sourcils joints en une expression d'ébahissement sincère. « Si tu l'as loupé, tu as loupé les autres aussi. »

« Combien d'autres ?, » demande Harry. Cette fois, il essaie de cacher sa surprise, même s'il n'est pas certain de la raison pour laquelle il se préoccupe de savoir si Malfoy pense qu'il est…_quoi ? Naïf ? Mauvais à repérer les patients gays en désintox ?_

« Là, maintenant ? Dans l'Étape Deux…il y en a six. Quatre hommes et deux femmes, » dit Malfoy.

« Ce n'est pas un peu beaucoup ? Statistiquement…ou quelque-chose comme ça…?, » déserté par sa conviction, il se tait.

Pour gagner du temps, il ramasse la fiole d'encre, inhale l'odeur douceâtre qui le ramène en salle de classe d'une simple respiration. Harry soupire et replace le bouchon, essuyant les traces d'encre rouge sur son jean.

« Est-ce que tu sais que tu as eu trois questions d'un coup? Comment ça se fait que j'aie loupé mon tour ? » dit soudain Malfoy.

« Il y en avait deux, là, » fait remarquer Harry. Il reçoit un coup brutal sur l'intérieur sensible de sa cuisse. « Très bien. Réponds à ça, et puis tu pourras en poser deux. »

« Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux ? »

« On peut y revenir, si tu veux, » propose Harry. Il se tortille sur place, et quand son genou droit finit contre celui de Malfoy, il le laisse là. « Parle-moi des sorciers gay en désintox. »

Le soupir de Malfoy est dramatique, mais Harry pense qu'en réalité, il préfère parler qu'écouter.

« La proportion de sorciers gay est plus forte dans des endroits comme ça que dans la population sorcière en général. Pareil pour chez les Moldus, » commence-t-il.

Une semaine plus tôt, Harry aurait été surpris de voir que Malfoy s'était donné la peine d'apprendre quelque-chose sur les Moldus. Une semaine plus tôt, bien sûr, il n'avait pas vu les vêtements de Malfoy. Ou sa réserve.

« Je pensais que l'homosexualité était…tolérée, » dit Harry. « Plus que chez les Moldus, en tout cas. »

« Elle l'est, » acquiesce Malfoy. « Arrête d'essayer de poser des questions en plus. La société joue son rôle. Mais plus souvent qu'à son tour, c'est le simple fait de se sentir différent. Un étranger. La peur d'être rejeté. Pas que tu en saurais quelque-chose, hein ? »

Soudain, Harry n'arrive pas à se sortir de la tête l'image d'un Malfoy de onze ans. Couplé avec le regard perçant du Malfoy actuel, à quelques centimètres de lui, c'est étrangement émouvant.

Il a une envie incroyable de le toucher, et la discussion semble soudain inconfortablement proche de sa propre situation. Il se demande si Malfoy aime les hommes ou les femmes. Ce n'est probablement une question qu'il est sage de poser tant qu'ils sont enfermés dans un placard, décide-t-il.

« Est-ce que c'est une autre question ?,» demande-t-il brusquement.

« À ton _avis_? »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Alors, est-ce que tu obtiens _vraiment_ toujours ce que tu veux? »

Il fait toujours un peu trop chaud dans le placard pour qu'il se sente bien, mais Harry a abandonné toute prétention de bonne tenue et d'espace vital. Lui et Malfoy sont pratiquement affalés contre leur étagère respective, appuyés sur les coudes, les pieds posés sur les objets des étagères du bas. De temps en temps, le mollet de Malfoy frôle son bras nu, et Harry se rend compte que ça ne le dérange pas du tout.

« Je sais que tu penses que oui. Je sais que ça y ressemblait, quand on était à l'école. »

« Y ressemblait ? Si les choses semblaient mal tourner et que tu risquais de perdre à quelque-chose, Dumbledore s'en occupait pour s'assurer que tu gagnes, » dit Malfoy, le ton plein d'amertume.

« Je sais, » admet Harry. « Mais, crois le ou non, je ne voulais pas participer à une guerre avant mes dix-sept ans. »

« Pas faux, » concède Malfoy en soufflant sur les mèches légèrement humides qui lui collent au front.

« Jusqu'à mes onze ans, je n'ai jamais rien eu de ce que je voulais. Et depuis la guerre, j'ai juste essayé de…d'avoir ce que je mérite, je suppose. Pas plus, pas moins. Je ne cherche pas à être récompensé pour des choses sur lesquelles je n'avais aucun contrôle. »

« J'ai entendu des histoires…à propos de ta famille, » dit Malfoy. « J'ai entendu dire que c'était des enfoirés. »

« Ils étaient…malavisés. » Harry marque un temps pour tenter de trouver le bon mot. « Ignorants ? Non, tu sais quoi ? C'était des enfoirés. »

Malfoy sourit. Harry songe qu'il l'a vu sourire plus souvent au cours de cet après-midi que durant les douze ans pendant lesquels ils se sont connus. Il se demande si ça va s'arrêter lorsqu'ils seront libérés.

« Beaucoup de gens essaient de me donner ce qu'ils pensent que je veux, » dit-il d'un ton pensif.

« Je suis certain que tu reçois plein de propositions, » acquiesce Malfoy, et son sourire, contre toute attente, devient lascif.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais ouais, je suppose. »

« Deuxième question, dans ce cas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as rompu avec Ginevra ? »

Un fracas tranchant résonne lorsqu'Harry renverse quelque-chose avec son pied, surpris.

« C'est un peu personnel, non ? Et tu es ami avec elle, tu ne peux pas lui demander ? »

« Je lui ai demandé, » répond Malfoy en regardant intensément Harry dans la pénombre. « Mais c'est sa version. Tu n'as jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas poser une question personnelle. »

_Foutu Serpentard, _pense Harry_, tu y as bien ta place_.

« Nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est aussi simple que ça, vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, » réplique Malfoy d'un ton boudeur.

« C'est la vérité. » Harry hausse les épaules. « Cela semblait être une bonne idée à l'école. Je l'aimais bien, j'aimais bien sa famille…ensuite, après la guerre, ça ne semblait pas une bonne idée de recommencer. Elle est bien mieux avec Neville. » Il marque une pause, presse ses paumes brûlantes sur le sol froid et se demande pourquoi exactement il se sent forcé d'être honnête. « Je suis certain qu'elle a ses théories, de toute façon. »

« Oh, elle en a, » répond Malfoy en souriant. « Pour ce que ça vaut, vous formiez un couple très bizarre. »

« Wow, merci Malfoy. »

Harry veut lui donner un coup, mais est entravé par les étagères serrées et ne parvient qu'à se cogner le pied et à renverser plusieurs petites boîtes sur la cuisse de Malfoy. Celui-ci fait passer son poids sur un seul coude et ramasse ce qui semble être un trombone d'un vert brillant. Harry plisse les yeux.

« Les fournitures de bureaux Moldues ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? Regarde ça, » dit Malfoy en lui tendant le trombone. « C'est une merveille technique. »

Harry le fixe et ses lèvres tressautent de façon incontrôlable. S'il ne l'avait pas entendu de ses propres oreilles et vu de ses propres yeux, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il. Il perd la bataille et son rire s'échappe. « C'est…je…eh bien, j'utilise juste des charmes collants, en général. »

« Les charmes collants son très efficaces, » admet Malfoy d'un ton terriblement sérieux. « Mais ça, c'est esthétiquement plaisant. J'en ai de toutes les couleurs, » ajoute-t-il en vidant une des boîtes sur le sol.

Harry en ramasse une poignée et, tout en réfléchissant, les attache distraitement ensemble pour former une chaîne colorée. La Marque de Malfoy attire son regard tandis que l'homme replace les dernières boîtes sur l'étagère, et Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à la question qu'il veut véritablement poser. Et si Malfoy peut poser des questions personnelles, alors lui aussi.

« Comment en es-tu arrivé à faire ce travail ?, » demande-t-il. Il retient son souffle.

Malfoy le fixe pendant un long moment ; la dureté de ses yeux et l'immobilité sévère de sa bouche sont doublement difficiles après l'échange presque joueur de la dernière heure. L'espace d'un instant, Harry pense que Malfoy va l'envoyer se faire voir. Mais avec un profond soupir, Malfoy agrippe le trombone et commence à parler.

« Après les procès, j'ai passé un marché avec le Ministère. Si tu étais resté assez longtemps, tu en aurais entendu parler, » commence-t-il.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais… » Harry commence à se défendre, mais se retrouve rapidement à être sujet de ce geste de la main qu'il a tant admiré. Il se mord la lèvre.

« Le marché était que je travaillerais ici, à Sainte-Mangouste, en Désintox, pendant un an. Gratuitement. Six jours par semaine, avec une supervision régulière du Ministère, » dit Malfoy, les yeux fermés. « En échange, je me gardais hors d'Azkaban, et ma famille serait tenue hors des médias pendant cinq ans, qui vont bientôt arriver à terme. Mais je soupçonne que nous n'intéressons même plus le Chicaneur. »

Harry expire prudemment et ajoute un trombone à sa chaîne en tentant de ne pas laisser voir la surprise sur son visage. Cela explique certainement la disparition des Malfoy dans les journaux, même si une petite partie de lui, une partie qu'il hait silencieusement, est surprise que son témoignage seul n'ait pas suffit à assurer la liberté de Malfoy.

« Mais pourquoi ce Service ?, » demande-t-il. Il pense savoir pourquoi, mais veut entendre Malfoy le dire.

« Tu ne vas pas me faciliter les choses, pas vrai ? »

« Je n'essaie pas de compliquer les choses, » insiste Harry, « je veux juste savoir la vérité. »

« Parce que…j'avais besoin…d'aide. J'ai passé mes trente jours en tant que patient, tout comme Seb, tout comme Fyzal et tous les autres. » Il déglutit avec difficulté et lève le menton pour plonger son regard défiant dans celui d'Harry. Il se redresse un peu, et la main pâle qui repose sur sa cuisse tremble légèrement, juste l'espace d'une seconde.

L'estomac d'Harry se tord. « Que…Que s'est-il passé? »

Soudain, le contact visuel est de trop, et Harry est reconnaissant lorsque Malfoy tourne la tête et fixe quelque-chose dans la pièce au-delà du placard en commençant à parler.

« À la fin de la guerre, j'étais accro à la Chromia. Quand tout a été fini, j'ai réalisé que je n'arriverais pas à gérer ça tout seul. Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais très préoccupé par ce qui pouvait m'arriver à ce moment, mais…ma mère voulais que je me débarrasse de ça, » dit Malfoy d'une voix rauque. Même si il s'y était attendu, la confession coupe le souffle d'Harry. « Juge autant que tu veux, mais c'était de la survie, rien de plus. »

« Je ne…je ne te juge pas. » Harry imite Malfoy et se redresse. Il le pousse doucement du genou. « Je crois vraiment que tu ne voulais pas faire toutes ces choses affreuses. »

« Je ne me rappelle pas de la plupart d'entre elles, » admet Malfoy. « Je me rappelle les hurlements, la mort, et d'avoir peur. Je me souviens de couleurs, d'odeurs. Tu sais quelle est l'odeur d'Avada Kedavra ? »

Harry déglutit, mais sa gorge est complètement sèche. « Je ne savais pas que ça avait une odeur, » admet-il.

« Pas pour toi, je suppose. La Chromia modifie les sens, comme tu le sais. Avada Kedavra sent …un peu comme l'air juste avant un éclair, et un peu comme des feuilles humides, » dit Malfoy en remontant ses genoux jusqu'à son torse. « Les sens intensifiés, ils restent pendant des années si tu as été un toxicomane chronique. C'est pour cette raison que je reste éloigné des ailes principales. Je ne supporte pas cette putain d'odeur de lavande. »

Il tente un sourire ironique et Harry le lui rend avec hésitation.

« Même moi, je peux sentir ça, » indique-t-il.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Mais imagine un peu à quel point c'est fort pour moi. » Il plisse son nez délicat d'un air dégoûté. « Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de la façon dont tout le monde me fixe. Et les couleurs vives me font mal aux yeux. »

« Je peux te demander quelque-chose d'autre ?,» quémande Harry, soudainement très conscient des sentiments de Malfoy, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Comment ça a commencé ? Je veux dire, qui t'en a donné ? »

Malfoy soupire et lance un regard incisif à Harry. « Mon père, » dit-il, et l'estomac d'Harry se retourne.

« Putain. »

« Ouais, eh bien…ce n'est pas comme si j'étais complètement irréprochable. Loin de là. J'ai fait des choses extrêmement merdiques dans ma vie, Potter. Tu le sais, j'en suis sûr. »

« Qui n'en n'a pas fait?, » répond Harry d'un ton qui se veut compatissant, mais qui s'avère désinvolte. Les images qui envahissent son esprit sont inlassablement sombres. Le Manoir Malfoy. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. La tour d'Astronomie. Chaque souvenir qu'il a de cet homme comprend beaucoup de douleur pour _quelqu'un_ et pourtant, assis dans un placard étroit, couvert de trombones, il semble soudain très ordinaire.

« Quand l'année s'est terminée, j'ai négocié un boulot payé, et un an après je dirigeais le Service avec Algernon, » continue Malfoy en ignorant Harry. « La guerre a eu beaucoup de conséquences, Potter, et pas seulement celles qui sont évidentes. Quand l'effet est indirect et tordu, les gens se brisent d'une manière qui n'est pas facile à réparer. Je voulais…rectifier des maux, je suppose. »

Harry enroule sa chaîne de trombones autour de son poignet et autorise les mots à flotter autour de lui. Aveuglé par l'honnêteté crue, il attend un moment avant de lever les yeux, et lorsqu'il le fait, les yeux gris et acerbes sont si vulnérables qu'il a la sensation d'être un intrus.

"Draco Malfoy sauve l'humanité sorcière, une âme à la fois, » taquine-t-il en espérant que son sourire fasse passer le sentiment qu'il ne parvient pas à nommer, encore moins à exprimer.

« Ferme-la, » est l'immédiate réponse. Quand le demi-sourire reconnaissant suit après un instant, Harry pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Durant le long silence qui suit, Harry jette un _Tempus_ sans baguette et est surpris de découvrir la durée depuis laquelle ils sont enfermés ensemble.

« Presque deux heures et nous ne nous sommes pas entretués ?, » remarque Malfoy en croisant le regard d'Harry à travers les chiffres frissonnants. « Et non, ce n'est pas ma question, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit. »

Harry annule le sort et passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres, imitant une fermeture éclair.

« Ma question est la suivante: pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question? »

Harry fronce les sourcils. « Parce-que tu m'intéresses…je veux dire, je suis curieux de ta vie…tes motivations, et tous ces trucs, » jacasse-t-il. Il résiste de peu à l'envie de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

Heureusement, Malfoy semble ne pas avoir remarqué son embarras ; il ne regarde pas Harry, mais le trombone vert qu'il déplie méthodiquement entre ses doigts agiles.

« Je pensais que tu savais déjà tout, » dit-il, « Je pensais qu'Algernon t'avais raconté, ou les patients. Ce n'est pas que j'aie honte, c'est juste… »

« _Meus Fabula _? » propose doucement Harry.

Malfoy lève les yeux, surpris, et la franchise stupéfaite de son regard bouscule Harry. « Exactement. »

« Tout ce que Redrow a dit, c'était que je devais te faire confiance. Quant aux patients, ils ne voulaient pas me raconter. »

« Ils ne voulaient pas ? » Il sourit. « Je suis impressionné. »

« Ça me paraît sensé, » dit Harry. « Mais pourquoi en Latin ? »

« Potter, tu es vraiment un plébéien. Parce-que c'est élégant. »

« Crétin prétentieux, » dit Harry sous couvert d'une toux. Il glapit de douleur en recevant un coup dans la jambe avec le bout pointu d'un trombone, et frotte vigoureusement la zone blessée.

« C'est une des nombreuses choses que j'ai changé dès que je l'ai pu, » continue Malfoy, offrant gratuitement l'information. Même si Harry sait qu'il y a une part de frime, il y a également quelque-chose d'attirant dans la passion et l'érudition avec laquelle Malfoy parle de son service bien aimé. Il ravale l'envie de l'interrompre avec un commentaire narquois.

« C'était le bordel. Tout le monde parlait derrière le dos de tout le monde, aucune structure, aucun contrôle. Tout le monde avait sa baguette, donc les patients les plus faibles étaient oubliés ou harcelés. Pas la moindre philosophie…en fait, la plupart des techniques actuelles ont été empruntées à nos homologues Moldus…quoi ? »

« Rien, » dit Harry, « Je dois juste me rappeler sans cesse qu'avant, tu détestais les Moldus par principe. Pourquoi ceux qui sont accros à des substances Moldues n'iraient pas en désintox Moldue dans ce cas ? Si tu prends leur baguette de toute façon ? »

« Je ne dis pas que je veux en épouser un, ni rien, » dit Malfoy en tentant sans grand succès de le fusiller du regard. « Je dis juste qu'ils ont des façons admirables de se débrouiller sans magie. Il est difficile de vivre ce que l'on a vécu sans questionner certaines convictions, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Bien dit. »

« Quant à ta question…où serait l'honnêteté ? Ils devraient mentir sans arrêt, chaque jour. Pas exactement la recette du succès, pas vrai, Potter ? »

Harry grogne et passe sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste frustré. Peu importe le contexte, l'usage de son nom de famille par Malfoy semble immédiatement méprisant, et ça commence à lui faire mal à la tête.

« Tu pourrais…peut-être…arrêter de m'appeler Potter ? »

Malfoy lève les yeux du trombone qu'il enroule autour de son doigt et fixe le visage d'Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Harry se tortille légèrement sous l'examen.

« Tu sais, je devrais, » dit Malfoy.

« Ouais, ce serait sympa, » acquiesce Harry. « Je suis surpris que tu sois d'accord avec moi, par contre. »

« Refuser d'utiliser un prénom est juste une façon de créer de la distance. Je n'autorise pas les patients à le faire, » dit Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils avec un air de féroce concentration. « Harry. »

Envahi par une chaleur étonnante, Harry sourit lentement et ouvre la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un raclement venant de l'extérieur attire son attention. Il tourne la tête juste à temps pour voir le bureau se faire tirer loin de la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvre, il se retrouve à regarder une paire d'yeux d'un noir charbonneux.

« Bonjour, Fyzal, » dit Malfoy d'un ton égal. Il se lève et s'étire. « Je pensais que vous nous aviez oubliés. »

« On s'est dit que vous en aviez assez eu pour l'instant, » dit Fyzal en jetant des coups d'œil entre eux. Son regard acéré se fixe sur la robe d'Harry, jetée au sol, et ses sourcils disparaissent sous sa frange.

« Pour l'instant ?, » répète Harry, incrédule. « J'espère que tu ne songes pas à refaire ça. »

« Viens, » dit Malfoy, et quand Harry se tourne pour le regarder, il voit la main, tendue pour l'aider à se relever.

Il la fixe un instant, abasourdi. Quand il agrippe la main chaude et sèche et laisse Malfoy le tirer sur ses pieds, il sent les yeux de Fyzal sur lui et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir irrationnellement.

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Fyzal ? Et où se trouve ta complice ?, » demande Malfoy en lâchant la main d'Harry pour croiser les bras en ce qui est à présent un geste réconfortant dans sa familiarité.

« Ah, ça valait totalement le coup. On pouvait plus supporter l'idée de vous voir vous chamailler comme des enfants pendant une seconde de plus, » dit Fyz en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte. « Ça ralentissait nos rétablissements, » ajoute-t-il malicieusement.

« Vous partez tous les deux dans trois jours!, » s'exclame Malfoy.

« On l'a fait pour la _collectivité_, » interrompt Marguerite en se glissant à côté de Fyzal.

« Que c'est altruiste de votre part, » marmonne Harry en ramassant sa robe pour se glisser hors du placard. Le soleil de la fin d'après-midi qui se déverse à travers la grande fenêtre est doux sur sa peau, et il tourne son visage afin d'en profiter.

« Je veux trente centimètres de parchemin sur la résolution des conflits, et je veux que toi et Marguerite le fassiez _ensemble_, » entend-t-il Malfoy dire derrière lui. « Allez-y. »

Les protestations des patients sont agréables à entendre, et Harry sourit pour lui-même. Il les regarde retourner dans le salon principal. Quand il se retourne, Malfoy a récupéré sa baguette et lance un _Récurvite_ au sol du placard.

À présent que la porte est ouverte, la lumière coule à flots dans la pièce et Harry peut enfin jeter un coup d'œil au contenu du placard. En regardant Malfoy agripper sa baguette de ses doigts tachés d'encre, une pensée lui vient et il fronce les sourcils.

« Il doit y avoir vingt sortes de stylos différents, là-dedans, » dit-il au dos de Malfoy. « Et tout ce parchemin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi de salir tes mains et le sol ? »

Malfoy replace les trombones renversés dans leurs boîtes d'un coup de baguette. Quand il se tourne pour faire face à Harry, un petit sourire énigmatique illumine son visage.

« Que veux-tu ? J'aime faire ma petite impression, » dit-il.

Harry rit. « Évidemment. »

Il jette sa robe sur son épaule et étire ses bras au-dessus de sa tête jusqu'à ce que sa colonne vertébrale ne craque. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que, quoi qu'il arrive le lendemain, quelque-chose de fondamental a changé entre eux.

Il l'espère.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Il y a quelque-chose dans le fait de se retrouver enfermé dans un placard qui fait apprécier l'extérieur, décide Harry en abandonnant l'idée de Transplaner pour choisir à la place de marcher sous le soleil d'automne. Il rétrécit sa robe et la fourre dans sa poche de jean pour mieux sentir la légère brise sur sa peau.

La marche prend moins de trente minutes, mais l'exercice est revigorant et la solitude satisfaisante. En chassant du pied les feuilles sèches qui couvrent le trottoir, Harry se surprend à passer l'après-midi en revue dans sa tête.

Qui eût cru que, dans les bonnes circonstances, lui et Malfoy pouvaient avoir une conversation civile ?

…_et le reste_, lui suggère son esprit avec insistance. Harry secoue la tête et tourne au dernier embranchement. Il s'arrête.

Ginny est assise sur son porche en train de feuilleter Sorcière-Hebdo. Perplexe de trouver la personne qu'il a poursuivi toute la semaine assise devant sa maison comme si tout était normal, Harry avance et s'assied à côté d'elle sur la marche froide.

« Comment savais-tu que j'allais rentrer à pieds ? »

Elle lève les yeux et sourit en fermant son magazine. « C'est une belle journée, et je me suis dit que tu aurais probablement envie d'air frais, » dit-elle. Après une pause, elle reprend. « Après avoir été enfermé dans un placard la moitié de l'après-midi. »

« Comment est-ce que tu… »

« Draco m'a appelé par Cheminette. » Elle soupire. « Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je suis venue pour m'expliquer. »

« J'écoute, » dit Harry, décidant de la laisser parler d'abord.

Ginny prend une profonde inspiration et replace une mèche de cheveux roux et brillants derrière son oreille.

« Il y a deux ans, j'étais…à la recherche de quelque-chose. J'aimais aider George au magasin…j'aime toujours, qu'on soit bien clair, mais je voulais faire quelque-chose de _significatif_. Est-ce que c'est bizarre ? »

« Non. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Malfoy ? »

Ginny soupire. « J'y viens. Nev avait son commerce d'Herbologie, Ron était en formation d'Auror, Hermione avait son groupe de sorciers vulnérables…tu étais à Curatio. J'ai vu une annonce dans la Gazette qui cherchait des bénévoles à l'hôpital, » explique-t-elle en serrant les doigts sur le coin de son magazine.

« Je ne savais pas que Draco serait là, je te le jure, » insiste-t-elle. « Mais une fois qu'on a commencé à travailler ensemble, il s'est avéré que nous avions des… intérêts communs. »

« Comme quoi ? » _Et pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? _

Ginny détourne le regard vers la rue et hausse les épaules. « Oh, tu sais. On a grandi avec le même genre de personnes. On aime tous les deux se disputer. On aime tous les deux le Quidditch, » ajoute-t-elle après un instant, et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas toute l'histoire.

_Intérêts communs_. « Gin, est-ce qu'il est gay ?, » demande Harry avant que son cerveau ne rattrape sa bouche.

Elle se tourne si vite qu'Harry se fait fouetter le visage par un rideau de cheveux. « Quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. » Harry enlève ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux pour ne pas avoir à la regarder.

« Je ne dis pas que je sais s'il l'est, mais si je savais, et que je te disais…tu penses que ma vie vaudrait le coup d'être vécue ?, » finit-elle par demander.

« Oublie, ce n'est pas important, » insiste Harry en replaçant ses lunettes et en se tortillant sur la marche froide. « Je n'arrive juste pas à croire que tu n'aies rien dit pendant deux ans. »

Elle sourit doucement et tourne un regard affectueux vers Harry. « J'aurais dû te le dire, je le sais, mais je pensais que tu serais furieux. Je suis désolée. » .

Harry regarde son amie pendant de longues secondes. Elle semble retenir son souffle en attendant sa réponse. Quelque-part au cours des derniers jours, son indignation bien-pensante semble s'être calmée. Il n'est plus en colère contre elle. Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec le fait d'être resté enfermé dans un placard tout l'après-midi en compagnie d'un vieil ennemi.

« Être furieux ? C'est un peu ce que j'ai fait, non ?, » dit-il en donnant un petit coup de genou à Ginny.

Elle sourit, le soulagement évident sur son visage. « Quelque-chose comme ça, oui. Le truc c'est…je sais que tu le déteste, mais… »

« Il n'est pas si mal, » s'entend dire Harry.

Il se lève de la marche et se détourne pour cacher son sourire. Quand il ouvre la porte et se glisse à l'intérieur, Ginny se retourne simplement pour le fixer. Harry hausse les épaules et laisse la porte ouverte pour elle.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle est derrière lui, et ses questions le poursuivent jusqu'à la cuisine. Harry prépare calmement le thé et, toujours calmement, détourne chacune d'entre elles.

* * *

_à suivre...  
_


End file.
